That Maid is a Guy!
by rennomiya
Summary: A new maid was hired at the Echizen mansion. What happens when the maid falls in love with Echizen's girlfriend, Ryuzaki Sakuno? RyoSaku :3
1. Chapter 1

**That Maid is a Guy!**

By: Ren Nomiya

"Echizen Ryoma, huh?" a girl wearing a huge overcoat mumbled as she stared disapprovingly at the poster in front of her. "A bratty kid, if I must say…"

People that pass her stared at her dark, revengeful aura.

"But… even so…" the girl closed her eyes and narrowed her brows, "he's the one I'm supposed to…" Her curly blonde hair swayed with the wind as she focused on what statement she's going to say next.

She opened her eyes with determination!

Then, when everyone thought she was going to say a speech that will change everyone's perception with their lives, she screamed (fan girl mode) and hearts suddenly flew out from her body. "I can't believe I'm _actually _going to work for Ryoma-sama! KYAAA~~"

Bystanders fell on the ground comically and they started to step away from her.

"He's sooooooooooooooo cool! Hey handsome, kiss me! Kyaaaaa!" she continued while shaking her hips left and right.

"Ryoma-sama…" her eyes now turned into hearts, "I will be your loyal maid!

I don't care if you're engaged, or if you're a brat! I will make you fall in love with MEEEEEEEE!"

Among the bystanders, a girl with auburn hair smiled genuinely at the fan girl who doesn't care if she looks ridiculous or not. "Ryoma-kun, it seems like we have a new interesting maid…" she whispered to herself and started walking away. A guy wearing mafia clothes followed after suit. "W-Wait, Ojou-sama!"

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode one: A new maid**

A tall slim maid wearing circular eyeglasses ran around the huge mansion as she kept on yelling someone's name. "Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama, where are you?"

She continued running, while two maids ran behind her as they too, called for their ojou-sama's name.

"Ojou-sama said she's going out to buy Karupin some toy," a butler who was standing in front of a huge door leading to Ryoma's office suddenly said as the three maids ran past him.

The three maids look worriedly at each other and sighed simultaneously. The butler closed his eyes and told the maids not to make too much noise, since Ryoma is talking with the head maid right now.

They all looked at the door the butler was standing across from.

"Echizen-sama, your manager called. He said that Nanjiroh-sama called to tell him that he's been trying to contact you all day, but you're not answering," a woman in her mid-fifties, wearing a maid outfit, said while looking at the paperwork she's holding.

"I didn't answer that baka Oyaji because he's just going to irritate me again," a twenty-one year old boy, with dark green hair and amber eyes, replied while removing his glasses.

"Irritate you how, sir?"

"That baka only wants to talk to Sakuno. If I didn't know it any better, he's just going to ask her out on a date or something," he said monotonously.

"Nanjiroh-sama is just joking…"

Ryoma glared at her, "If my fiancé is involved, I'm always serious!"

He slammed his hands on the paper works that was resting on his table. Because of the impact of his hands, one picture frame fell down and it got the tennis prince's attention.

He stared at the picture of the former Seigaku regulars, the ichinen trio, Tomoka and Sakuno standing in front of what seemed to be a university and doing their whacky poses. Ryoma's eyes turned gentle as he stared at the picture of a timid-looking woman beside the loud-mouthed girl whom he can't seem to remember the name. He recalled what happened for the past two years.

Ryoma and Sakuno were on a middle of a one-week break from school. They were studying in the same University; Sakuno taking up Fine Arts as her major and Ryoma, being a varsity tennis player of the campus. Ryoma sometimes travel overseas to join (and win) international tennis competitions. He just won his grand slam title three months ago, and decided to have a break by going to school, since he had skipped a lot of them during his games. They were dating since they were sixteen years old; during their freshmen year in high school.

Inui Sadaharu, his senpai since junior high, decided that he should be Ryoma's manager, while Nanjiroh continued to be the tennis prince's coach. All the former Seigaku junior high regular tennis team decided to enter Tokyo University, taking up their different majors, and at the same time joining the tennis team. Even the ichinen trio and Tomoka managed to pass and enter Tokyo University.

Tomoka and Sakuno (and the ichinen trio) used to take up medicine as their course, but decided to give up and shifted to Fine Arts, where they felt they belong. Ryoma, at age eighteen to nineteen, skipped school and focused more on his games. At age twenty, he came back and took an entrance exam to Tokyo U and passed without much effort. And now, they are all on their second year of college, while Tezuka and the others are graduating this year.

The maid, Koyuki, sweat dropped when she noticed that Ryoma was having flashbacks again. "A-Anyway… we've received order from Rinko-sama that we should hire more helpers in the house."

Ryoma stood up from his chair and walked towards the window, "We've got fifty maids and butlers in the house… isn't it enough?" he said as he kept on staring at the picture frame in his hand.

"Unfortunately for Ma'am Rinko, it's still not."

Ryoma grunted and forcefully opened the window, making the wind enter the room. "How many did you hire?"

"For now, we've seen ten qualified maids, and three butlers."

"Butlers, huh? Make sure that they stay away from Sakuno." It was a direct order.

"H-Hai."

"Oh, and don't forget to tell them the rules in this mansion… _my rules _to be exact." Ryoma continued on staring at the window.

"Of course."

"You may leave," Ryoma sat on the window frame.

Koyuki bowed and left the room.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"W…hoa… A-Am I still in Japan?" The fan girl from before stared at the huge mansion inside the huge _golden _gates she's standing from. There's a huge garden standing as a pathway between the gate and the mansion. And in the middle of it, is a marble fountain with a statue of a _golden _woman pointing her bow and arrow at the side. The garden consists mostly of rose bushes, and sakura trees.

"W-What the heck is this!" she said while looking at the paper with hand-drawn map on it. "I'm sure this is the right place…"

"Yes, you're in the right place, Miss Isumi Akihara," Koyuki suddenly appeared and gestured the guard to open the gates.

The guard bowed and pushed a button. The golden gates suddenly opened.

"Please come in. And, welcome to the Echizen Residence!"

"O-Okay…" Isumi dragged her feet, while in a crouch position, still wide-eyed about the whole Ryoma-sama-is-filthy-rich thing.

"By the way, I'm Koyuki Kurosawa, the head maid," Koyuki introduced.

"I… ah… M-My name is… ah… I think… I uh… forgot…"

Koyuki sweat dropped and forced a weak smile, "Isumi Akihara. Your name is Isumi Akihara."

"O-Oh… really? Haha…" Isumi forced a laugh while scratching the back of her head, slightly embarrassed about forgetting her name for a second.

"Anyway, you'll be starting today as an official Echizen household helper. You'll be in charge of sweeping the floors and cleaning the vases, paintings, and statues of the house. Don't worry though, because you're not alone. There are a lot of other helpers in charge of the same thing. But for now, you'll be working on area E," Koyuki explained while walking towards the mansion.

**Shiroi boushi Maegami tsutau ase**

**Fuite agetai 'Tte yuu ka Fukasete!**

Question marks appeared on Isumi's head.

Koyuki noticed her confusion and sighed, "Area E is close to Echizen-sama and Sakuno-sama's room. You'll be seeing a lot of them from now on."

**Koronda hiza Mahou no bansoko**

**Hatte agetai Nn! Hacchau!**

The question marks on top of Isumi's head instantly turned into hearts, "Ryoma-sama?"

A vein popped on Koyuki's head, "Now, don't you think on hitting on the young master! You'll only get hurt… _literally._"

**Sokkenakute Tsuyokute ikashita**

**Oujisama Ryoma-sama**

The hearts floating above her head disappeared and she looked at Koyuki blankly, "Hai."

Of course, Isumi didn't mean that. Echizen Ryoma is the reason why she decided to work as a maid, despite having a dream of becoming a doctor someday.

"_You're mine... Ryoma-sama."_

**Kimi wo mitsumeteiru to**

**Hitomi ga HEART ni naru**

**Te wo futte mo Shiranai furi**

**Sonna toko mo Suteki yo!**

Koyuki toured Isumi around the house (cue screenshots of the different places in Echizen mansion) and she gave her _kouhai _her uniform, and ordered her to start her job. She led Isumi to the hallway of Area E and ordered her to start cleaning the vase that was resting on a platform near Echizen's room. She gave Isumi a damp cloth and left her with no further ado. Isumi clutched the damp cloth tightly. She looked at the _very expensive vase _in front of her and nervously tried to wipe it. "Easy, Isumi, hey that rhymes!"

She suddenly hummed a fabricated tune with the lyrics 'Easy, Isumi' on her mind. She paused midway from wiping the vase and stared at the door adjacent to her. That door leads to Echizen Ryoma's room.

"Ryoma-sama is just a few meters away… I'm sure he's only pretending to be a brat for his image! He's surely a nice, caring, gently prince… his looks are so… COOL!"

_**Kimi wo oikaketeru to**_

_**Watashi mo tobitaku naru**_

_**Te wo hirogete Sakenjau yo**_

_**Sekai ichi! Suteki yo!**_

She continued on wiping the vase and her green eyes narrowed as she remembered something. Ryoma has a fiancé, one that was very rich like him. "Ryoma-sama's fiancé, Ryuzaki Sakuno, is surely a bratty princess. I saw her face on some of the magazines, and even though she possesses a warm and gentle smile, she must've been faking it. And not because she had pink hair and gold eyes means that she's a cutie! Yeah, she's only pretending to be nice so that Ryoma-sama will like her. Can you believe she's the only girl he had been dating since birth?" she mumbled to herself.

_**Kimi wo mitsumeteiru to**_

_**Hitomi ga HEART ni naru**_

_**Kimi wo mitsume-tsuzuketeru to**_

She suddenly felt someone push her from behind. She fell down, and unfortunately, the vase fell down with her.

"Mada mada dane."

Her first reaction was '_Oh no! I broke the vase', _the second was '_Someone pushed me!', _the third was, '_That phrase! It's Ryoma-sama', _and the last one was, '_I wonder if unicorns are real…'_

_**HEART ga kagayaiteku**_

_**Me ga attara Sugu sorashita**_

_**Zenbu zenbu Suteki yo!**_

She turned around and saw _the _almighty, handsome prince of the century, Echizen Ryoma, the world's number one tennis player, recently voted as the world's hottest guy. And the person who pushed her from behind.

"R-Ryoma-sama…"

Ryoma glared at her, "Che. Fan girl."

"Ryoma-sama…"

Ryoma suddenly stepped on her hand, "Take back what you said just now, maid." His tone was mocking her. And his eyes are frightening. It's the same eyes he uses whenever an opponent of his continuously tries to cheat on their game to win.

"W-What?"

"You said rude things to my girl just now." Now, Isumi felt scared and _scarred. _She felt utterly uncomfortable and disappointed. Her prince couldn't this be bad, right?

"E-Eh?"

They suddenly heard at least thirty women greeting someone simultaneously from the main entrance of the mansion. Ryoma looked at the direction of the voice and his eyes suddenly softened, "She's home." (This is when the insert song stopped)

He quickly forgot the maid he's stepping on and walked casually towards the stairs. As he was getting down, he yelled, loud enough for Isumi to hear, "Try knowing a person first before judging 'em."

What he said perfectly applied to him. Isumi felt tears coming down from her eyes. The first time she saw her prince in person, and he's already fuming mad at her. She knows that he's a brat, but she didn't expect him to be a… a monster. Why is he still pretending to be a brat even though there is only the two of them? Then, she looked at her hand, which he stepped on earlier. Her palm is bleeding. "_Must've been because of the broken vase…"_

Then, a girl wearing the same uniform as her ran past her. The girl suddenly noticed Isumi and stopped, "Hurry, Ojou-sama is home! We must greet her!" the maid pulled Isumi up, ignoring the broken vase and bleeding hand. She dragged Isumi down the stairs and into the main entrance. "And clean up the broken vase afterwards."

The first thing she saw were maids lined up neatly on either side of the grand staircase, bowing to the girl with auburn hair who was smiling gently at them. Isumi, and the maid who dragged her, inconspicuously lined up after the last maid in line. "Thank you, everyone," the girl bowed politely.

"I thought I told you not to bow before our maids," Isumi heard her prince's gentle voice.

"Ryoma-kun!" the girl scolded, "They should be treated fairly, mou!"

"Che. Whatever. What took you so long anyway?"

"Oh, I was just looking for a new toy for Karupin, and suddenly-" the girl paused upon seeing Isumi's bleeding hand.

"Oh my! Look at you! What happened to your hand?"

Isumi startled when she noticed that the girl was approaching her. She looked at her hand, and the girl took this as an opportunity to examine it. "It looks like some fragment got inside it… Ritsuko-san," she looked at the maid who dragged Isumi to their current place, "can you please give me the first aid kit?"

Ritsuko bowed politely and ran towards another room nearby.

Ryoma snatched the girl's hand away and glared at Isumi, "What are you trying to pull?"

"Ryoma-kun! She's bleeding, what are talking about?"

Ryoma continued on glaring at Isumi and walked away, dragging the girl with him.

The maids who were lined up disappeared one by one as the pair disappeared. They looked at Isumi first before going away, as if pitying her.

"She's new, isn't she?"

"Looks like Echizen-sama doesn't like her."

"Maybe she did something that annoyed him."

She heard the maids whispering to themselves.

Great. Her first love hating her before even getting to know her. Well, at least there is a really nice girl who cared enough to notice her bleeding hands. But… who is she?

Ritsuko suddenly came back, snapping Isumi away from her thoughts, "Are? Where's Ojou-sama?"

"Huh? Ryoma-sama dragged her away…" Isumi answered, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Hm… I see. Typical of him. He's easily jealous, even with girls!"

Ritsuko asked Isumi to follow her to the maids' room. She provided Isumi's medical needs there. "There, done!" Ritsuko said after she covered Isumi's hand with a bandage.

"T-Thank you…"

"It's Ritsuko. Mayuzumi Ritsuko. Nice to meet you, new maid-san," she smiled as she started putting the isopropyl alcohol and clean cottons back in the first aid box.

"It's Isumi. Isumi Akihara. Nice to meet you, Ritsuko-san!"

Ritsuko smiled at her and started to walk towards the door.

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

"Uhm… may I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"Who is that girl who helped me earlier? You know, the one who asked you to get the medical kit?"

"Oh, her…" Ritsuko made a dramatic pause,

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

"She's Echizen-sama's fiancé, Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's a really nice and caring person, and we have to serve her with all our heart."

Isumi suddenly felt like the whole world stop.

To be continued…

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani ga okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Well, what do you think? The story's not going to focus much on Isumi, though she'd be the center of the story for the first few chapters. And judging from the title, I think you already know Isumi's true self (hint, hint). Oh, and the title is my parody version of Kaichou wa Maid-sama, since I can't think of any other title.

The opening and ending credits (yes, I am a feeler and I want my readers to think that they're watching t.v XP) is Sakuno's image song, Haru no Ao, and Fuji Syuusuke's Egao no Ryuu, my own t.v size version XD. Just to make things exciting, just imagine what picture flashes in that 'opening and ending credits', haha. And the insert song is Osakada Tomoka's image song, Suteki! ~Itoshi no Ryoma-sama~, although I cut some parts of it. Yes, I intentionally wanted that insert song placed in that scene because I love irony! Anyway, please review!

P.S Tennis no Oujisama is owned by none other than Konomi Takeshi. I do not own it, for I am not him. Disclaimer applies to ALL chapter in this fic, and so please don't sue when you don't see disclaiming notices in the following chapters :P

P.S.S Yes, I am still going to continue my other fic; just in the middle of an author's block mode, that's why updates are delayed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, her…" Ritsuko made a dramatic pause, "She's Echizen-sama's fiancé, Ryuzaki Sakuno. She's a really nice and caring person, and we have to serve her with all our heart."

Isumi suddenly felt like the whole world stop.

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode two: Misread Personalities**

"S-She's Ryuuzaki Sakuno!" Isumi stared at Ritsuko with unbelieving eyes.

"Y-Yes," Ritsuko sweat dropped as she felt the intense emotion the newcomer was giving her.

"B-But! She's supposed to be Hollywood brat! A slut! A pretentious cockroach! A devil disguising as an angel! She's supposed to be the worst person on earth!" And the Ryuzaki Sakuno she saw in magazines and interviews had pink hair and gold eyes! Perhaps, to avoid public recognition and paparazzi? "She just offered her sincerity to me, and you say that she's RYUZAKI SAKUNO!"

Ritsuko rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Yeah, and Echizen-sama is the most gentle person on earth."

"Why?" comical tears suddenly came out from Isumi's eyes. "They switched personalities! That has to be it!" She clutched Ritsuko's collar for added emphasis.

Ritsuko's eyes suddenly showed realization, "I see. You're one of those maids who decided to work here because of Echizen-sama."

Isumi looked at Ritsuko's purple eyes, "W-What?

"I know what's going to happen to you. The same to what happened to all those maids years ago."

Isumi dropped Ritsuko's collar and stared confusedly at the black-haired _senpai _of hers.

"Those maids left with hearts shattered into million pieces. I'm pretty sure that they still haven't recovered until now."

"Recovered?" Isumi asked.

"From trauma. Echizen-sama did something horrible to them once he found out that they want to get rid of Ojou-sama."

Isumi suddenly paled. "W-What did he do?"

Their background suddenly changed into a gloomy one, "Chains. Underground dungeon. Tennis balls. Lots and lots of tennis balls."

Isumi started to tremble, "R-Ryoma-sama's shots can make his opponents fly outside the courts, no, the _stadium_, right?"

Ritsuko smiled creepily, "Right."

Isumi fainted.

"So, from now on you better be more careful. And if I were you, forget the feelings you have for him. It's probably some kind of crush anyway. You're still lucky you still didn't do anything to Ojou-sama, or else Echizen-sama might start his torture."

Isumi suddenly woke up from her pretend-fainting-state and paled, yet again. "I-I… He (gulp) heard me say some insulting words to Ryuzaki-san…"

Ritsuko also paled, "W-Wait… you just started just now, right? How is that possible?"

"I work at Area E… and he heard me mumbling my thoughts about Ryuzaki-san…"

Ritsuko shivered and turned her back on Isumi, "W-Well, I guess this is goodbye, permanently." And she dashed off. "_That must explain her bleeding hand… (sigh) Echizen-sama, if only Ojou-sama knows what you are doing…"_

Isumi dropped on fours. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

The next day, Isumi tried her best to be as far away from Ryoma's room as possible. She mopped the floor nervously and trembled every time she hears a door opening.

"So, what I thought about Ryoma-sama and Ryuzaki-san were both different…"

Because of Isumi's distracted mind, she didn't notice that she's only a step away from Ryoma _and _Sakuno's room. She only noticed when she heard moaning and whisperings.

She noticed that the door was open and she nervously peeked inside.

To all hail and glory! She saw _Echizen Ryoma _and _Ryuzaki Sakuno _making love inside.

Isumi's eyes widened and she felt like she'd almost faint from embarrassment. She felt her face blushing different shades of crimson. Her heart is pounding very, very fast. Then, she noticed that Ryoma met her eyes for a second and smirked.

He's mocking her! He's definitely mocking her! That arrogant bastard! How dare he do this to her!

She stepped away from the door and broke the mop she's carrying in half without effort, "IDIOT!"

"Hm? Ryoma-kun, did you hear that?" Sakuno asked softly. She looked at Ryoma's lust-filled eyes with her own.

"Must've been a rat or something lower than that," he replied before he showered Sakuno's face with hot, wet kisses, "pay no attention to that."

"RAT!" Isumi apparently heard him.

Sakuno sat up and stopped Ryoma's _erotic _movements. He was visibly irritated by the stop in their _activity._

"Ryoma-kun… I think-" She was cut off when Ryoma kissed her passionately.

"I said LOWER THAN A RAT, idiot," Ryoma said, rather, replied to the _rat, _after he was done playing with Sakuno's mouth. Sakuno knew that he was talking to someone else. She blushed in embarrassment upon thinking that _somebody _saw them making love.

Unfortunately, Ryoma's last words snapped something inside Isumi. She opened the door forcefully and glared at the tennis prince, "YOU COCKY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME?"

Ryoma sighed and sat up, blankets covering his lower half, "I appreciate it if you'll not disturb us any further, maid. Don't you have work to do?"

Sakuno immediately recognized the maid, "Ah! You're the girl from yesterday!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Unfortunately for Ryoma, their love-making activity completely stopped when his girlfriend took some clothes off her wardrobe and wore them. And just as fast she got into some new clothes, she dragged the new maid away to god-knows-where.

"Sorry about Ryoma-kun's weird behavior. He's just a jerk sometimes. But, he's a really nice guy. So, please forgive him."

"It's okay, Ryuzaki-sama, you don't have to apologize to me."

Sakuno dragged Isumi towards the garden. She prepared some snacks and tea on the table and started arranging the tea set in a sophisticated manner.

"What were you doing outside our room anyway?" Sakuno asked gently as she poured hot tea unto Isumi's teacup.

"Ah! Please, Ryuzaki-sama, I should be the one pouring you the tea, not the other way around!" Isumi reached her hand towards the teapot.

"Nonsense! We're here as friends!" Sakuno replied.

Isumi felt her heart skip a beat, "_Friends?"_

"Uhm… Isumi-chan?" Sakuno looked at her companion confusedly as she noticed that she was not moving anymore.

"I-I uhm… I'm okay, Ryuzaki-sama! It's just that," Isumi started sobbing, "no one was this nice to me before…"

Sakuno panicked when Isumi started sobbing. She took a hanky from her pocket and wiped Isumi's tears. "There, there. Don't cry, Isumi-chan. I'm here."

With Sakuno's last words, Isumi cried even more. "E-Even my o-own parents never wiped my tears l-like the way you do!" she said between sobs. "_Like I really have _caring _parents… but still," _Isumi thought.

Sakuno smiled gently at her.

Isumi continued crying.

"_Sakuno-sama is really nice. Ryoma-sama is right. I should never judge a person first before getting to know them personally. I wonder how an angel like her fell in love with a devil like him! I… I…"_

"I'M GOING TO PROTECT YOU!" Isumi suddenly yelled; her blonde hair swaying with the wind as she stood up with a determined face.

Sakuno stared confusedly at her, "Huh?"

Isumi took both Sakuno's hands with her own and held it near her (flat) chest, "I swear loyalty to you, milady!"

Sakuno sweat dropped, still confused about her companion's sudden behavior.

Meanwhile, Ryoma watched the two from the veranda. He glared at Isumi's figure. Seems like he's got new competition.

"Isumi Akihara, huh? Mada mada dane."

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani ga okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Kekeke. Well, that's the end of the chapter. And there would be no yaoi nor yuri in this fic. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode three: Change of Heart**

"If I were you, start finding yourself a new man to love," Ritsuko said while combing her hair. It was now midnight and its time for the maids to rest. Ritsuko asked Koyuki, the head maid, to transfer her room to be the same with Isumi, so that they can chat and get to know each other more.

Isumi continued on writing something on her notebook, evil auras coming out from her body as she chuckled, quite creepily.

Ritsuko sweat dropped. Her roommate sure is an interesting one. "What are you writing there, Isumi-chan?"

Isumi chuckled like a witch.

"Isumi-chan?"

"My plans on how to get rid of Echizen Ryoma!" Isumi finally answered.

"What? I thought I told you not to harm Ojou-sama or else Echizen-sama will- wait, what did you say?" Ritsuko stared disbelievingly at her.

"My plans on how to get rid of Echizen Ryoma!" Isumi answered, with the exact same tone she used for the first one.

Ritsuko shrugged and her brows creased, "You're planning on getting rid of Echizen-sama? So now you lost it huh? You can't accept the fact that he can't love you… so the only way to do things is to destroy him."

Isumi chuckled more.

"If you can't have him, nobody can. That's what you're probably thinking right now," Ritsuko commented as she lay on her bed.

"Wrong, wrong, Ritsu-chan. I'm planning my revenge on him because I despise him!"

"So you're saying that this morning, you're head over heels in love with him, and now, you just plain hate him," Ritsuko turned on her side to face the wall.

"Right, right."

"Whatever. Sleep, we still have loads of work to do tomorrow. Even with more than fifty maids and butlers and all, it's still not enough to clean the _whole _mansion."

"Hehehehehehe…"

Ritsuko sighed and slept.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

The next morning, Isumi went down to the dining room to find Ryoma and Sakuno eating breakfast together. She quickly turned her sweet smile on and went beside Sakuno lovingly, "Ohayo, Sakuno-sama!"

Sakuno smiled sweetly, "Ohayo, Isumi-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. And I had a wonderful dream!"

"Maids aren't supposed to get all _lovey-dovey _with their masters," Ryoma commented out of the blue.

Isumi glared at him. She groaned annoyingly at him.

"Ryoma-kun, how rude! Isumi-chan is my friend, so stop bullying her, or else I'm going to stop attending to your practice _and _official matches!" Sakuno said before sipping her coffee.

Isumi noticed that Ryoma stiffened. She smirked at him and pretended to be hurt when she turned towards Sakuno, "S-Sakuno-sama… do you still remember the first time we met? My hand was bleeding back then…"

Ryoma clutched his chopsticks tight. He knows what she's planning. She's not going to tell her, is she?

Sakuno nodded, "I remember. Why?"

"Y-You see," Isumi started (fake) sobbing, "Echizen-sama was the one who caused it."

Ryoma's eyes widened. Oh no she did not!

Sakuno looked shockingly at Ryoma, "I-Is that true, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma paled. He can lie to every one in the world except for Sakuno. He just can't stop telling the truth whenever he's staring at her beautiful brown eyes. So the only way to do it is to not look at her beautiful brown eyes, "No."

"Isumi-chan, Ryoma-kun said he didn't cause it."

Isumi twitched. "Sakuno-sama, it's the truth! He pushed me towards the vase and he stepped on my hand, making the vase's shattered pieces get into my palm!"

"She's lying! Don't believe her, Sakuno!"

"I'm telling the truth, Sakuno-sama!"

"Liar!"

"Stop talking to yourself, E-chi-zen-sa-ma," Isumi said mockingly.

Sakuno sighed and stood up. She said gently, but enough for the two to stop fighting, "I'm going out."

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Isumi was currently dusting the knight statue when Ryoma approached her, "Ne, maid…"

Isumi stopped dusting and turned to look at him, "What can I do for you, Echizen-sama?" Don't forget the sarcasm in her voice.

"Do you play tennis?"

Crap. Welcome to Ryoma's Torture time (according to Ritsuko-chan). And he purposely chose the time when Sakuno-sama is not around. The sly creep.

"No, I'm sorry, Echizen-sama, but I don't play tennis."

"Then," he let out his arrogant smirk "let me teach you, maid."

"No thanks. I'm busy do-" she was cut off when Ryoma dragged her towards the basement.

Crap-a-doodle-do! He's definitely going to do it!

"_S-Sakuno-sama… help me,"_ she thought while they were heading towards a darker area in the basement.

There are three _macho _men (the same with the guy who was with Sakuno in the first chapter) wearing mafia suits waiting for them. One guy opened the gate, to what seemed to be a jail. "Echizen-sama, I see you've got another victim," he said.

Ryoma smirked creepily, "Yeah. But she's a different one. She's not here because she likes me. She's here to steal Sakuno away from me."

"Oh I see, sir," the other guy grinned sheepishly at her, "is Ojou-sama around?"

"No, she's out. Fortunately," the tennis prince replied.

"Good. Then we can start," the last guy said, while trying out a whip he got from his pocket.

Isumi trembled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Isumi's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion.

"Oh my, oh my… Looks like Echizen-sama is at it again…" Koyuki said while feeding Karupin cat food.

"Isumi-chan…" Ritsuko murmured worriedly. She was standing outside the mansion, watering the rose bushes when a figure approached her.

"Did you hear that, Ritsuko-san?"

Ritsuko's worried face suddenly changed into shock when she saw Sakuno behind her, "S-S-S-S-SAKUNO-S-S-SAMA!"

"I thought I heard Isumi-chan's voice…" Sakuno said innocently.

Ritsuko began to sweat continuously, "_BAD. BAD, TERRIBLY BAD! I didn't know Ojou-sama will be back so soon! W-What am I supposed to tell her! If she found out about Echizen-sama's doing, then Echizen-sama will definitely KILL ME!"_

"I-Isumi-chan's voice? You must be daydreaming, Ojou-sama! I-Isumi is out b-buying g-g-g-groceries!" Ritsuko tried to lie.

"But… Isumi-chan is only in charge of cleaning the area near our room…"

"S-S-Sometimes, Ojou-sama, b-birds forget to f-fly and they f-fall off t-their nests l-leaving their c-cute chicks b-behind p-parentless!"

"Demo, Ritsuko-san, I'm not talking about birds who tend to forget to fly, leaving their chicks parentless. I thought that once a maid is assigned to a job, she sticks to the job?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, b-but o-one unicorn forgot that there is another w-way b-besides the r-rainbow!"

Now, Sakuno began to be suspicious. "Ritsuko-san, tell me honestly. Where is Isumi-chan?" 

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Next will be my Twist Serve," Ryoma crouched into his position.

Isumi felt her tears drying up in her face, "N-NO! Y-YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM-"

"Tickle her," Ryoma commanded.

One of the mafia men tickled her side.

"HAHAHAHA! S-SAKUNO-SAMA D-D-DOES NOT DESERVE-HAHAHAHA YOU!"

Ryoma started dribbling the tennis ball. He threw the ball upwards, ready to be hit by his racquet for a nice and _painful _twist serve, "Mada mada da-"

"RYOMA-KUN!"

"-ne…" Ryoma involuntarily dropped his tennis racquet and ball.

"Sakuno-sama, you came!" Isumi blushed and tears of happiness took place.

"Ryoma-kun! I can't believe you're doing this to the maids! So that's why some of them suddenly disappeared!" Sakuno looked at the three mafia men who were involved, "And you three! You should've stopped Ryoma-kun! You know it's against human rights!"

Ryoma noticed Ritsuko behind his girlfriend. "_Ritsuko…" _he thought angrily.

Ritsuko suddenly felt like life is better in hell than with Echizen Ryoma. "_Sorry, sir! I-I-It's just-" _Ritsuko thought.

Sakuno freed Isumi from the chains tied around her arms and legs and supported her walking, "It's okay Isumi-chan, I'm here."

Isumi blushed again and felt her heart beat faster. "_Sakuno-sama… I think I'm…"_

"Ryoma-kun," she turned and smiled sweetly at Ryoma, "Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight."

Ryoma looked at his side, "Che."

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Good thing that Ojou-sama came home early huh?" Ritsuko said while putting on her night gown.

"Yeah, and thanks for telling Sakuno-sama where I am."

"It seems like Echizen-sama really despises you. The last time I saw him look at a person like that was when Tooyama Kintarou-sama came over for a visit."

"Who's Tooyama Kintarou-sama?" Isumi asked as she lay down on the bed.

"He's one of the other two guys who may have a hold on Ojou-sama's heart," Ritsuko replied as she turned the lights off.

"What! Two other guys!" Isumi asked. Her hope suddenly deflating.

"Yes. Well actually, there are a lot of other men who is in love with her. But Ishikawa Hiroyuki, Tooyama Kintarou and Echizen Ryoma were the ones who everyone thinks that Sakuno-sama is still in love with."

"H-Hiroyuki Ishikawa?"

"That's right. He's the grandson of the owner of Seishun Academy, where Echizen-sama and Sakuno-sama used to go to during their junior high days."

"What?"

"Hiroyuki-sama used to date Sakuno-sama for two years, before she started dating Echizen-sama."

"Oh. And Tooyama?"

"He got Sakuno-sama's attention back in their freshmen years in junior high. Sakuno-sama treats him differently from others, too."

"Tough competition," Isumi commented.

"Huh?" Ritsuko asked as she lay on the bed.

"Ritsuko-chan, I think… no, I know it!"

"What do you know?"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKUNO-SAMA!"

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani ga okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Yes, Ishikawa Hiroyuki is a real character from PoT. He's the principal (or owner?) of Seigaku. He's an old guy, so I figured, why not make Ryoma's rival younger, at least the same age as them, and so Ishikawa Hiroyuki III was born! Cap to Bin (Eiji, Momo, Inui, Taka, Kaidoh's image song) made a song just for him, entitled, 'Ishikawa Hiroyuki'.

More revelations coming up next and it will start to focus more on the RyoSaku stuff! And school's back for them next chapter, so we'll see the other Seigaku regulars! Please review, ne? And sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter would be longer than this one, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKUNO-SAMA!"

Ritsuko stared disbelievingly at her friend.

"At least… I think she's like an older sister…" Isumi continued.

A sense of weirdness appeared on Ritsuko's face and replied, "Older sister, huh? Well… ojou-sama acts like one so I guess its fine. Just don't go around calling her onee-chan or Echizen-sama will skin you alive!"

Isumi sweat dropped.

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode four: Who he loves**

Two days ago, everything was fine. Two days ago, Sakuno only paid attention to him. Two days ago, Isumi Akihara did not exist. Then, why must that stupid maid has to enter the scene _now? _She was the reason why he's sleeping on the couch right now, instead of nuzzling his girlfriend's neck, or staring at her sleeping face.

Or, something _more _than that.

At day one, she was Ryoma's fan girl. But on the second day, she was Sakuno's fan girl. And today, she proclaimed her love for his girl.

Talk about lesbians.

"Sakuno is straight, idiot," Ryoma mumbled.

Minutes ago, before he _decided_ to sleep _on the couch, _he went to the kitchen to fetch himself a drink, and that's where he heard Isumi the rat talking to Ritsuko the tattletale. The maids' rooms were located near the mansion kitchen, so it's possible to hear them from the kitchen, especially in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SAKUNO-SAMA!"

He heard the rat said. He wanted to kill the girl right then and there, but he knows Sakuno will be mad at him if he did.

And that's when he decided to walk back to the living room to think about what happened in his supposedly-fun-week.

The first few days of their week-long vacation were actually kind of fun. He managed to trick Kikumaru-senpai into buying him burgers at A Burgers, along with Momo-senpai. Tuesday was also fulfilling, since he satisfied his manager (Inui-senpai) with his tennis performance that he actually did not make him drink his juice (for the first time in his life). Wednesday was also good, since he hang out with Sakuno all day, and made sure that she did not sleep at night. Thursday was when they all watched movies together, though he won't admit that he actually had fun hanging out with his senpais. And then… Friday came…

That was the day Sakuno decided to roam around the city. And while she was gone, a new maid appeared. He heard her insulting Sakuno while wiping the vase, and since he won't tolerate things like that, he pushed her towards it. The vase shattered into pieces, but he did not mind that. He needed to teach the new maid a lesson.

Saturday arrived, and the rat decided to be sweet towards Sakuno. And this day, Sunday, Sakuno caught him _playing tennis _with the rat in the basement and she got mad at him, resulting to not being with her in the bed tonight. And just now, Isumi Akihara proclaimed her love towards Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Tomorrow will be Monday and its back to school again. At least he can rest from the rat's immaturity for a while, and settle things with his girlfriend.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Tokyo University is probably the best university in Japan. Everything is exclusive. Just stepping inside the campus makes you feel superior; like you know everything the world has to offer. Everything is just magnificent.

The maids in Echizen mansion lined up on either side of the main entrance and bowed simultaneously, "Have a nice day, Echizen-sama, Ryuzaki-sama."

"Thank you," Sakuno smiled sweetly and the driver of the car opened the door for her. "Ojou-sama, please get inside," he said. Sakuno thanked him gently and went inside.

Another guy opened the other side of the car and asked Ryoma to get in. Ryoma wore his usual bored look and went inside.

The limousine gradually disappeared from the butlers' and maids' sight. "Ritsuko-chan, what school do they go to?" Isumi asked as soon as the other maids disappeared.

"Tokyo University," Ritsuko replied while walking towards the garden. Isumi decided to follow her to chat with her for a while.

"Wow! Todai (1)! That means that Sakuno-sama is really smart!" Isumi said while daydreaming about Sakuno listening in class.

"Don't forget that Echizen-sama is also studying there," Ritsuko replied stoically.

A vein popped on Isumi's head. "He probably just got in because of the tennis team!" she said arrogantly.

"You sure about that?" Ritsuko asked while showing Isumi a piece of paper, "That is Echizen-sama's test results."

Isumi grabbed the paper annoyingly and examined it, "So what if he got a perfect score in Math and Science… and in English… and History… and Literature… and… WHAT THE HELL! HE GOT PERFECT SCORES IN ALL SUBJECTS!"

"Yep… he's a genius," Ritsuko commented; sweat dropping.

"How'd you get this anyway?" Isumi suddenly asked as she gave the paper back to Ritsuko.

"Rinko-sama asked me to hold it for her until Echizen-sama graduates. I don't know why, though."

Isumi watched Ritsuko water the plants in boredom. "Aren't you supposed to clean Area E?" Ritsuko asked when she felt irritated of someone watching her moves.

"I'm worried about Sakuno-sama. What if Echizen hurts her or something?"

"Then why don't you follow them," Ritsuko said sarcastically, without thinking about the consequences.

A new flame of determination lit up inside Isumi. "All right! I'm going to Todai today to make sure that Sakuno-sama won't get hurt!" she said as she ran towards the main gate, leaving clouds of smoke behind.

"W-WAIT! Isumi!" Ritsuko tried to run after her, but failed, "Isumi, don't… you'll only get hurt…" she mumbled while staring nervously at the disappearing figure of her friend.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break. Sakuno stood from her seat and walked outside. Ryoma watched her blankly. After a few seconds, he followed her.

Sakuno walked casually in the corridors, ignoring the fact that Ryoma is walking after her. Then, she heard Ryoma's steps becoming faster, and louder. She knows he's trying to catch up to her.

And when she could feel his presence on her side, she made a run for it. Ryoma was not surprised by her actions, though. He smirked and went to a different direction.

When Sakuno turned into a corner, she felt that her arm is aching. She massaged it and decided to go to the health center to have it checked. She'd been playing tennis since she arrived at school and only stopped when her classes have started, "_Maybe I overdid my training routine this morning… it's all because of that baka Ryoma-kun!"_ she thought.

She opened the door to the nurse's office and mumbled in a soft tone, "Good afternoon."

The person who greeted her back was Ryoma though, who was sitting casually on the clinic bed. "Yo, Ryuzaki-san," he said arrogantly.

She narrowed her brows and asked, "What are you doing here?" Ryoma stood up and walked towards her.

"I figured you'd come here… pounding tennis balls this morning with brute force and all," he replied while he closed the door behind Sakuno. Automatically, he pinned her on the door and locked it, "You need to get treated."

"You're not a nurse," she said as a matter-of-factly.

What Sakuno didn't know, a few seconds after they came inside the nurse's office when Ryoma locked the door, two mafia men arrived and blocked the door, now serving as guards to the room.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Tokyo U is really humongous!" Isumi commented while staring at the huge building in front of her, "Now, where's the Fine Arts department?"

She suddenly realized that Ryoma is only taking up basic subjects, since he's only a varsity player. So that must mean that Ryoma and Sakuno might be having the same basic classes together.

"Where for art thou, Sakuno-sama…" Isumi cried.

"Did you see them? Scary, deshou?" she heard a passing student said to her friend.

"Yeah… maybe they're Ryoma-sama's don't you think?" at that sentence, Isumi's left ear grew wider, literally.

"But why are they blocking the nurse's office?"

The two girls suddenly blushed.

"M-Maybe Ryoma-sama is at it again!"

"Can't sensei discipline him?"

"Sensei's afraid of him!"

"Excuse me," Isumi suddenly interrupted and stood in front of the two girls, "can you please lead me to the nurse's office where you saw the mafia men?"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Why not?" Isumi yelled when the mafia men refused her request.

"Echizen-sama gave us his clear order: Don't let anyone come in. That includes you, Isumi," the bald mafia replied.

"But I'm Sakuno-sama's personal maid!"

"No you're not. You're the housekeeper," the guy wearing a hat retorted.

Isumi felt like tears are forming in her eyes. She stomped childishly away and decided to look for another way in.

"_Sakuno-sama is not in love with him, that's for sure! Maybe he's just forcing her because he's a pervert, and she's so hot… Kyaa! Sakuno-sama, what a slim body… no wonder you're a model…" _Isumi thought while walking outside the building.

When she was still a hardcore Ryoma fan, she always read almost any magazine where he is featured. She remembered she once read an article where Ryoma mentioned that his girlfriend is an international model.

Back then, no one knew who it was, until Ryoma introduced her through a talk show. Everyone was shocked to see a shy and timid girl facing the camera, posing as Echizen Ryoma's girlfriend. She had pink straight hair and large golden eyes. Not the same color as Ryoma's but with more yellow. But soon, everyone learned to accept her (even the Ryoma-sama fans club) and even thought that they are a cute couple (thus, the birth of the RyoSaku fans club). But during that time, Isumi hated Sakuno… until now. She discovered that Sakuno is truly a magnificent girl; opposite (as in total opposite) of Echizen Ryoma, the devil.

After roaming around for a good ten minutes, she saw the health center's window from the outside and tried to think of a plan, "_I guess my only way there is through the window… but it's on the second floor! How am I supposed to climb there?"_

"Try the tree," she heard a semi-feminine voice said, disrupting her from her thoughts.

"Tree?"

"Yes. There's a tree facing the window of the health center. If you climb it, you'll easily get to the window frame," he replied.

"Oh," Isumi said and stared at the tree he was talking about. Then she became suspicious, "Wait a minute… how did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's pretty obvious by the way you glare at the window frame," he replied, still wearing that creepy smile of his.

Isumi shrugged and started climbing the tree.

The guy from before opened his usually closed eyes, revealing his dazzling sapphire orbs, "Interesting."

"FUJI! What are you doing there? Momo is already waiting for us at the lunch table!" a guy with red hair and bandage on his cheek said while running towards him.

"Ah, sorry Eiji. It's just…" he turned his head to look at Isumi, who was currently climbing the tree, and smiled sadistically, "… I was just having fun."

Eiji shivered from Fuji's creepy smile, "A-A-Anyway, let's go!" With that, Fuji and Kikumaru left the area.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Listen to what I'm going to say," Ryoma paused and took a deep breath, "I only did those things because they tried to get rid of you. I don't want them hurting you, so I-" he was cut off when she spoke,

"-decided to hurt them yourself?" she continued; her eyes narrowed, "Ryoma-kun, I don't care if they hurt me or not! They're still human; they feel pain!"

"Stop being selfless," he said in a creepy tone, "You should care about yourself more," he added as he pushed her towards the bed and pinned her down.

Sakuno tried to free herself from his grip but he was just stronger. He tightened his grip on her wrist to make her stop resisting. "I'm not like you! I'm not obsessed with myself to the extent that I only think about myself!" she yelled.

Oh, so that was what she thought of him, huh? Let's change that.

"Heh," he made a tone of mixed disappointment and realization, "so that was what you've always thought about me—a narcissist."

Sakuno suddenly felt guilty and was about to apologize when Ryoma looked at her with accusing eyes. She stopped and she felt like Ryoma was now in control of their argument.

"That's right, I am an egoistic person," he said as he continued on looking accusingly at her.

Sakuno couldn't talk back. It felt like she did a really horrible crime and Ryoma knew everything about it.

"And I only think of myself," he added.

Sakuno gulped.

"And so do you, Ryuzaki." Ryoma stopped calling her by her last name two months after they started dating. The only rare times he calls her by that was when he was mad at her or if he was talking seriously with her. And surely this time, he was mad at her.

"I…" Sakuno started.

"You're a selfish person… you know why? Because you don't care what other people might feel about you. You always try your best to be good and not care if you're in danger or not. You consistently ignore the fact that people close to you are actually worried about you. I'll let you heart say whether I'm saying the truth or not."

"I…" Sakuno was close to tears.

"What? You can't even form a sentence. I am right, aren't I?" Ryoma pushed his left leg between her legs and leaned closer to her.

Then, tears dropped from Sakuno's chocolate brown eyes.

"Selfish woman."

"LIAR!" Sakuno yelled.

Ryoma smirked. The butterfly was now trapped in the cobweb.

"Being selfish is not being like that! You were just saying that!"

"Prove it," Ryoma challenged on. "If you can't then…" he purposely left the words hanging.

She felt speechless. She can't think of anything to say. She just stared at him as her tears dropped.

And then, every feeling she kept inside her came out.

"Stop comparing me to you… I do selfish things to make others feel loved. I… I… I don't want other people to think that… they're not loved… And by doing so… I also failed at doing one of the most important thing a person must consider…"

_The most important thing to consider… the most important thing to consider? The most important thing to consider!_

Determination and realization painted Sakuno's brown orbs with these emotions as she continued, "My own feelings!"

Ryoma's smirk turned into his usual indifference.

And then, the indifference turned into momentary satisfaction, "There. Your heart said everything she needs to say."

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"My feelings… are important, too…"

"Sou…"

"I," Sakuno timidly placed her hand on top of her head and laughed weakly, "was being selfish for not being selfish… get it?"

"Hn."

"G-Gomen ne… I-I'll try being more selfish from now on!"

An ellipsis formed on top of their chibified forms.

3…

2…

1…

"EH!"

Ryoma smirked evilly.

"Ryoma-kun you tricked me!"

The truth is, the tennis prince wanted to tell everything she said just now to her moments ago, until he had this odd feeling of letting her feelings come out on its own. He knew that she knew all along about being too selfless, but was too childish and naïve to admit it to herself. And now that the princess has finally discovered something new about herself…

"I can't believe you wanted me to become a selfish person!"

"Remember?" Ryoma suddenly said out of the blue, which stopped the auburn head from speaking. "You said that you don't care about me being too selfish…

Nor being too arrogant…"

Memories of the time they first got together suddenly filled her mind.

"You said you liked me just the way I am…"

Ryoma leaned closer to her, ready for a make-up kiss.

"Same here. I don't mind you being too selfish or arrogant… or even prideful…

Just be true to yourself. I'll still love you anyway."

Sakuno's heart beat fastened and smiled.

Commence make-up kiss.

And something more…

And something more rated than that…

Some whispers and moans…

Shuffles and giggles…

And a heart-broken maid watching them as she sat on a branch of the tree…

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani g__a okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

(1) shortcut for Tokyo Daigaku—university

A/N: Hey y'all. Sorry for the OOCness. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Hope you liked this chappie. Please review :3


	5. Chapter 5

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode five: Who she loves**

Five days after Isumi saw Ryoma and Sakuno doing _stuff _in the nurse's office, Isumi has made a resolution: Take Sakuno-sama away from Echizen, the devil. And she decided that morning to do the best she can, and to make her Sakuno-sama fall in love with her.

She went towards the dining hall, where Sakuno's sparkling eyes met hers, "_Sakuno-sama is sooooooo cool…"_

"Ohayo, Sakuno-sama," she politely greeted.

"Ohayo, Isumi-chan."

Isumi looked around her and noticed that Echizen is not around, "Where's the devi- I mean Echizen-sama?"

"Ryoma-kun? Oh, he attended his tennis training today with Inui-senpai and Nanjiroh jii-san. They're Ryoma-kun's manager and father," Sakuno replied with a smile.

"His father? Come to think of it, I've never met Echizen-sama's father before," Isumi said.

"Oh. It's because he preferred to live in their old house with his wife, Rinko baa-san," Sakuno replied.

"What's he like?" Isumi asked.

"Nanjiroh jii-san is… interesting. He was once the Legendary Samurai in the tennis world. And he has a fetish for… girls…"

"A pervert?" Isumi translated.

Sakuno paused for ten seconds and replied in an unsure tone, "K-Kind of…"

"Like father, like son…" Isumi remarked.

Sakuno sweat dropped and realized that they've been talking for a while. "Isumi-chan, why don't you join me for breakfast? There's still plenty," she offered. "And, why don't you come with me this afternoon? I want to go shopping with you," she added.

At that, Isumi blushed and stated happily, "I would love to!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Inside the Echizen lot's tennis grounds, two men sat at the bleachers, watching a boy wearing a fila cap playing tennis against the concrete wall. The ball and the boy's racquet seemed to move as fast as a speeding bullet, making people with normal eyesight unable to see the ball. And the two men with the tennis prince watched him consistently hitting the ball on the same spot.

"There is an 87 percent chance that Echizen is distracted because of their new maid," Inui mumbled all of a sudden, making Nanjiroh jumped.

After Nanjiroh calmed down, he asked, "New maid? Bet she's a cutie, huh? Guess my stupid son is going to cheat on cute little Ryuzaki-chan, huh? Maybe I should have her for myself… shounen can have the maid all to himself." Nanjiroh grinned mockingly and then a ball whacked him solid on his forehead, making him fall on the ground.

"Baka Oyaji," Ryoma glared at his father, "Why don't you take the rat instead and leave Sakuno to me?"

"What about Rinko-san?" Inui interjected.

Both Echizens sweat dropped.

Ryoma cleared his throat and Nanjiroh just ignored Inui's statement. "Oi, brat! Watch where you hit the ball! You almost killed me!"

"That's what I was planning, idiot," Ryoma replied arrogantly.

And then, Koyuki came and interrupted Nanjiroh's retort, "Echizen-sama, Ojou-sama told me to tell you that she's leaving with Isumi-chan."

Inui's glasses beamed, Nanjiroh grinned like a maniac, and Ryoma's eyes widened. "Koyuki… what did you say?" Ryoma asked.

Koyuki wondered why they would react like that and cleared her throat, "Ojou-sama is going out with Isumi."

Ryoma glared at her.

Koyuki sweat dropped.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Move, mamushi, I can't see what's going on!" Momo said as he pushed Kaidoh's arm.

"Fshuuu, what did you say, porcupine-head!" Kaidoh hissed.

"You heard me!"

The other six men ignored them as they continued fighting in the background.

Inui phoned every former Seigaku tennis team (now Tokyo University tennis team) to tell them that their favorite O'chibi's girlfriend is having a love affair. Of course, as fast as Inui turned his phone off, all the other members of the team (except Tezuka) arrived at the Echizen mansion. They all decided, mostly by Momo and Eiji, to follow Sakuno-chan and save their favorite couple's relationship.

Thus, leaving them hiding in the bushes, watching Sakuno and Isumi try out clothes in a newly-opened store.

"It doesn't look like a love affair to me," Oishi said.

"And I don't think Sakuno-san is a lesbian at all," Taka said timidly.

"It looks like a girl-to-girl bonding time," Fuji added with his smile.

"Nya, O'chibi, you're jealous of that girl?" Eiji asked as he turned his head towards Ryoma, who was glaring at Isumi.

"That _girl _happens to be a lesbian. She's trying to transform Sakuno into one as well," Ryoma irritatingly replied. Honestly, look at them; eight grown up men trying to fit behind a small bush. Ryoma wished that he could just get rid of them. But noooo, they had to get curious about other people's relationship. "Baka senpai-tachi," he mumbled under his breath.

One bystander noticed _the _Echizen Ryoma hiding in the bushes and was about to yell his name when Kaidoh glared at him, H-A-R-D. It clearly states 'Shut you mouth up if you don' wanna die'. The bystander (and all other people who dared to look at them) continued to do their things.

"Sakuno-chan's going inside the fitting room," Inui suddenly said, making his distracted and or fighting companions (cough, Momo Kaidoh, cough) turn their heads towards the store.

Sakuno indeed went inside the fitting room, while Isumi waited for her outside. After a while, Sakuno went out and showed her dress of choice to Isumi. Isumi blushed and commented happily, "It looks really good at you, Sakuno-sama!"

Sakuno smiled and grabbed a pile of clothes and shoved them to Isumi's hands, "Try them."

Isumi panicked and said, "But Sakuno-sama, I can't! I didn't bring any money!"

"The ones I think that will suit you will be my birthday gift for you," Sakuno said as she went inside the fitting room. "I only tried this dress because Ryoma-kun said that my dresses are too girly."

Isumi's face saddened when Sakuno mentioned Ryoma's name. Sakuno didn't see it since she's inside the fitting room. "Anyway, I don't know when your birthday is, but I'm still going to buy you a present today."

Isumi's heart beat fasten and she stared at the dresses that Sakuno gave her.

"If you don't try one now, I'm going to be mad at you," Sakuno playful said when she didn't hear anyone entering inside another fitting room.

Isumi panicked and ran towards an empty room, "Hai!"

Sakuno came out wearing the same clothes she wore before she came inside the store. She went towards the cashier to pay for them. That's when Isumi came out.

"Wow, Isumi-chan! That looks good on you!" Sakuno complimented.

The cashier stared at Sakuno's face and finally recognized who she was, "R-R-Ryuzaki S-S-Sakuno, the model! It's you!"

Sakuno was a famous model, because of that, she specifically asked her photographers and producers to change her hair color and eye color during photo shoot. That way, no one will notice her immediately when she's out in public. This is also one of the reasons why Isumi did not recognize her immediately, since she appeared in the talk show with pink hair and gold eyes.

Sakuno mentally panicked and hurriedly grabbed the other clothes she gave to Isumi earlier and paid for it. With that task done, she grabbed Isumi's arm and ran towards the exit, only to be stopped by a smirking girl standing as an obstruction to them.

"Ryuzaki-chan, aren't you going to pay for the clothes your friend is currently wearing?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"That girl…" Ryoma said.

"I think I recognized her from somewhere, do you?" Oishi added.

"She's Kitazono Kotoha. She used to study in Tsubakigawa middle school," Inui supplied their curiosity.

Eiji remembered her and said surprisingly, "Nya, Inui's right! She came to Seigaku before and became friends with O'chibi, nya!"

"Yeah… she used to be Echizen's girlfriend right?" Momo said.

Ryoma glared at all of them, "She was never my girlfriend! I never had any girlfriend beside Sakuno."

"Ooooh! O'chibi's trying to deny it," Eiji teased.

A vein popped on Ryoma's head and he abruptly stood up.

Sakuno looked at Kitazono nervously. After what the latter said finally sunk in, she blushed in embarrassment and went back to the fitting room Isumi used before and grabbed her clothes. She went to the cashier in paid for what Isumi is currently wearing and apologized profusely.

"Good. I thought you'd become a thief," Kitazono said. Isumi glared at her and went towards Sakuno's aid. She observed the girl even more. She's kind of good-looking, and she had a neat hairstyle. And the reddish brown hair fits perfectly with her complexion…

"So anyway, who's this girl? Did you replace Osakada with her?" the newcomer asked.

"No!" Sakuno defended.

"Oh, then who's she? Introduce me," Kitazono said playfully. What a bossy person!

When Sakuno was about to reply, Isumi interjected, "I am Ryuzaki Sakuno-sama's loyal maid! I will not tolerate anyone who disrespects her!"

Then, Sakuno noticed someone abruptly standing from behind the bushes the store was across of. She saw Ryoma glaring at something behind the bushes he was standing at.

With that, Sakuno came across an answer: Ryoma was out dating Kitazono Kotoha.

She was almost at tears when Isumi grabbed her wrist, "Come on, Sakuno-sama! Let's leave this slut behind!" Isumi walked passed Kotoha (Kotoha: S-SLUT!) and saw Ryoma standing across the store. "Uh… Echizen-sama?"

Ryoma finally realized that he accidentally revealed himself when three familiar girls were staring at him. He sighed and lowered his cap, "Che. Just got caught."

**Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa **

**Daisuki na hito ga matteru**

**Omoi wa ima koko ni aru**

"So he was out with Kitazono-san after all…"Sakuno mumbled and ran away. Isumi heard her, though.

**Kimi mo kitto miageteiru**

**Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora**

**Hontou ni taisetsu na koto wo mune ni**

**Idaki tsuzukerunda todoku made**

**Sasageru tsumori nanda kono omoi**

**NANA…**

"Echizen-kun, you're here, too?" Kotoha said.

Isumi stared worriedly at Sakuno's disappearing figure. She glared at Ryoma and yelled, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, "Now she thinks that you're dating this slut! You just upset her!"

Isumi suddenly felt pain when she mentioned that Sakuno was upset over something that she thought Ryoma had done: dating someone else.

Ryoma sighed again and ran after Sakuno. Isumi was about to stop him when the other Tokyo U tennis team members went out and revealed themselves. "Sorry about that, Isumi-san," Oishi said.

"Saa, why don't you run after them? You might be of some help," Fuji said in a serious tone.

**Kaze wo sakete hashirinuketa**

**Asu ga mienu mainichi kara**

**Sorega nigeteru koto ni naru**

**Sou jibun ni, ima, kigatsuitanda**

Isumi recognized the smiling tensai who suggested that she climbed the tree before but shrugged it off for now. She nodded and ran towards the direction the other two had gone.

**Aimai na mirai wa kitto**

Kotoha smirked and was about to walk away when Momo stopped her, "Wait. Where are you going, missy?"

**Yukubeki basho wo mayowaseru**

**Sagashi ni yuku made**

"Home," she replied.

"You better explain to Sakuno-chan that this was all a misunderstanding, and that he was never out with you," Oishi said, his eyes narrowing.

**Saa maji na kimochi wo kitto tsutaeruyo kore kara**

**Sou zutto mae kara kimi he no omoi wo daiteta**

Kotoha turned to face them, "Why should I?"

They all glared at her, except for Taka who stared worriedly at her. Fuji noticed this and slipped a tennis racquet on his hand.

"BURNING! APOLOGIZE TO ECHIZEN NOW, BABY!"

Kotoha jumped in surprise and ran away.

**Tada sobani ite kureru dake de ii**

"Che, she got away," Momo said.

"It's because you didn't hold her enough, stupid!" Kaidoh said.

The powerhouse and the snake continued their fighting.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

**Taisetsu na HI-TO-YO HOO**

**Kimi mo kitto miageteiru**

**Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora**

**Hontou ni taisetsu na koto wo mune ni**

Sakuno stopped when her legs could not ran away anymore. She panted as she stared at the setting sun. She noticed that she stopped on an empty playground and sighed.

**Idaki tsuzukerunda todoku made**

"Running was too slow," a familiar voice said. Sakuno's eyes widened and she straightened up.

**Sasageru tsumori nanda kono omoi**

"Stamina is too low," he added. Sakuno looked at him.

**NANA…**

"Hair's too long," he finished with a smirk on his face. The wind blew past them. They both created a dramatic effect with their hair swaying playfully with the wind.

**Satsubatsu toshita jidai daro**

**Shinjiru koto wo akiramete**

**Ai ga kono mune ni aru no ka**

**Utagatteru jibun kirai datta**

Sakuno avoided eye contact with him and chose to stare at the sandbox instead.

"Here," she threw a can of Ponta and she miraculously caught it without failure, "you must be tired from all that running, considering your low stamina."

Sakuno continued to ignore him.

**Kurai sora wa itsuka kitto**

**Tooku made tsukinukete yuku**

**Ima nara shinjiru**

"Come to think of it, you used to be really good in tennis during freshmen in junior high. After that, when I came back three years later, you seemed to worsen," he said before sipping his drink.

**Naa sotto sasaeteite kureta koto shitteruyo**

**Sou gutto kimochi ga namida deru hodo ni ugoita**

**Ima koko ni ite hoshii kono shunkan**

Something inside Sakuno snapped, "It's not my fault I fell in love with Hiro-kun during the times you were gone! It's not my fault he taught me how to play the piano! It's not my fault I paused from playing tennis for a while! It's not my fault he-"

**Taisetsu na HI-TO-YO HOO**

He cut her off with a kiss.

**Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa **

**Daisuki na hito ga matteru**

**Aisuru subete wo todoke ni yukunda**

**Mamori tsuzukerunda shikkari to**

**Aruki tsuzukerunda mirai made**

He broke the kiss when he felt tears coming from her eyes, "It's not my fault I didn't play tennis before you came back…" she said softly while trying to stop the tears.

"You're right… it's not your fault. It's mine," he said nonchalantly. And even though Sakuno temporarily stopped from playing tennis, her obsession for the sport never faded away.

Sakuno felt relief when Ryoma simply admitted his fault. But she felt guilty afterwards but decided to ignore it.

She continued to cry while he comforted her. "I was not out with Kotoko. I was with senpai-tachi. They dragged me there to spy on you and the rat," Ryoma explained while Sakuno clutched his shirt tightly.

**Kimi dakara iitainda**

**Shikuyoro no hito koto dake de**

**Subete wakatte kureru kara**

**Shinjiru koto de tsunagatteru**

"Her name was Kotoha and Isumi-chan is not a rat," she corrected softly, "you're really not good with names… and faces…" she said, still hiding her face on his chest.

Ryoma looked at her auburn-hair, "Kotomi and Asumi? Hm…"

Then, Sakuno began to giggle.

Ryoma smirked.

**Sasae au koto kanjitara**

**Mune no naka ni atsui mon ga**

**Dondon ookiku natte yuku**

**Sokoranya zettai nai**

"Kotoha. It's Kotoha, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno looked at his amber orbs. "And Ryoma-kun did not go out with her, ne?"

"Sou. Echizen Ryoma never went out nor had any girlfriend other than Ryuzaki Sakuno. That's why there's no reason for her to be jealous."

"Gomen… I mentioned Hiroyuki-kun again," she looked regretful at him.

"Mada mada dane. You two were long over. No need to get him back inside your mind."

"Right… and…"

**Kimi mo kitto miageteiru**

**Dokomademo tsuzuku kono sora**

**Kimi ga kakegae nai toiu koto wo**

Sakuno remembered a promise she made six years ago to a certain violin playing middle-schooler.

"I'll forget about him," she continued.

**Kono sora no mukou ni tsutaetai**

**Zutto mamotte yuku mirai made**

Ryoma smiled genuinely (gosh!) and chose this time to get back to his usual routine: teasing her. "So… you were jealous, huh?"

Sakuno stiffened, "N-No I was not! I-I was just worried a-about what the w-w-world might say if they f-found out you were d-dating someone else. T-The R-RyoSaku fans c-club w-will haunt you… hehehe."

**Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa **

**Daisuki na hito ga matteru**

**Aisuru subete wo todoke ni yukunda**

**Mamori tsuzukerunda shikkari to**

**Aruki tsuzukerunda mirai made**

"Lame excuse," he smirked and kissed her forehead. Sakuno smiled upon contact.

Meanwhile, Isumi watched the two with uncertain feelings creeping inside her. She clutched her aching heart and held back her tears. She arrived earlier when Sakuno commented on Ryoma's selective memory with regards to names and faces, and she decided to stay at the playground's gates, where she won't be seen, for a while.

"_I g-guess… I'm really in love with her…"_

She looked up and forced a weak smile, "But unfortunately… she loves…

**NANA…NANA…NANA…**

… _someone else." _She stared painfully at the skies.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Kotoha turned into a corner and bumped into a brown-haired, emerald-eyed man about her age and said, "Nice to meet you, Kitazono-san."

Kotoha stared at him suspiciously.

"My name is… (insert crowd and truck noises here)"

Kotoha smirked. "_This should be interesting," _she thought.

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani ga okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Yahoo! This chapter is longer than the previous one! Please leave the dresses they wore and bought to your imagination. Sorry for the OOC-ness! If you still remember, Hiroyuki is Sakuno's ex. He was mentioned in episode three. Oh, and (spoiler alert) Kotoha will play a semi-major role in this fic; and also the guy with brown hair and green eyes she met. But he'll only reappear in chapter nine onwards.

The insert song for today is Marui Bunta's image song, Taisetsu na Hito e. The lyric is very compatible with what Isumi and Ryoma are currently feeling with Sakuno.

Please review :3


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode six: Gender Bender!**

Isumi flashed her cutest smile to Sakuno. The latter sweat dropped and forced a weak smile, "Isumi-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Sakuno-sama, please let me help you play tennis," Isumi said while rubbing her hands together.

After Isumi and Sakuno went out that Saturday afternoon, and also the same day when she found out her real feelings for her, she changed her attitude into a more mature one. And now, three weeks later, after playing 'mature' with Ritsuko and all the other maids in the mansion, she snapped. Isumi then decided to pop out like a mushroom while Sakuno was practicing tennis to show her her feelings for her.

"Oh… well… you can uhm… pick up the tennis balls that were left on the ground," Sakuno replied softly.

Isumi grinned and picked the scattered tennis balls.

"Oh, and Isumi-chan, I noticed that you were quiet for the last three weeks. Did something bad happen?" Sakuno said as she served the ball.

Well, the truth is she was upset because of the more than enough RyoSaku moments she encountered for the last three weeks; especially since she works near their _room._ Isumi paused for three seconds and replied, "Don't worry, Sakuno-sama! I'm fine! I just felt homesick, that's all!"

Sakuno tilted her head up when she remembered that Isumi had never left home that long before. Koyuki told her before that Isumi never really had a true family; she grew up in an orphanage. She was released when she turned eighteen, but she decided to work for them since she grew attached to the children. And, three years later, she decided to work at the Echizen mansion, where she currently unfolds the new chapters of her life.

"Isumi-chan… I just remembered. Christmas is coming soon… do you want to spend it with your friends?" Sakuno kindly asked.

Isumi was surprised when Sakuno mentioned her friends; the children at the orphanage. She was not thinking about them right now, for she thought about what Sakuno truly feels about Ryoma (remembering the time they spent in the playground three weeks ago). "_Sakuno-sama must've thought that I was serious when I said I was homesick… well, I am a bit homesick but not that much."_

"No, it's okay," Isumi answered as she picked another tennis ball and placed it in the basket, "it's only been more or less a month since I started working here after all!"

"But you said you were homesick…"

"_I was just upset since you're in love with that devil…" _

"Isumi-chan?"

"_But I guess it will be fun coming home this Christmas…" _Isumi thought and then changed her expression, "_Since I definitely don't want to spend it with that devil!"_

Isumi suddenly felt soft hands covering her forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever…"

Isumi blushed when Sakuno touched her forehead. She quickly pulled away and stared at Sakuno. Sakuno just stared back at her and then Isumi finally stuttered, "I… I guess I'll be taking my leave on the 23rd. Then I'll come back a day before New Year!"

Sakuno smiled gently and continued practicing tennis with the wall.

Isumi kept on observing Sakuno as the latter played, "_Sakuno-sama… I never knew that someone like you can actually open up this side of my heart. But I just can't help it… you are so cool… so cute… so gentle… No wonder Echizen baka is in love with you… Oh… look at the sparkling sweat that scatters near your face as you made an abrupt move… so cute… and look at her legs… so-"_

"It's rude to stare." Came the voice of the person who Isumi despises the most.

"_It's the devil…" _Isumi sweat dropped.

"Stop staring at her panties. Been there, done that," he said monotonously as he dragged Isumi away inconspicuously, leaving Sakuno alone in the courts.

"I'M NOT STARING AT HER PANTIES!" she blushed as she tried to defend herself.

"Well, I can see your eyes are on their way there," he replied nonchalantly.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Need to talk to you about Sakuno and your issues with her."

"What?"

This time, Ryoma stopped walking as they stared at the Echizen mansion's main gate. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Blue vertical lines suddenly appeared on Isumi's head. "_Oh no! He's going to kill me!"_

Suddenly, the gates opened and three mafia men entered, "Good day, Echizen-sama."

"Yo."

Isumi sweat dropped nervously.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Isumi felt like the whole world stop. She never knew that Echizen Ryoma could really do such things: lock her up in a huge men's locker room near a street tennis court, full of steaming-hot tennis players.

A.K.A Ryoma's tennis friends.

Well, except for the Seigaku regulars, since he knew that they'll report what he's been doing to Isumi to Sakuno; considering Momo-senpai's uncontrollable mouth, Kikumaru-senpai's same with the powerhouse, Kawamura-senpai might blurt it out once he touches his racquet, Inui-senpai might use it for _data, _Fuji-senpai… he's a sadist… we never know, Tezuka-buchou, for sure, will not only tell it to Sakuno, but the entire University faculty staff, since he's the central student council president, Oishi-buchou will only get worried, and lastly, Kaidoh-senpai… hm… maybe he's the only one that can shut up about it.

"Now, pick whichever one you like," Ryoma said in nonchalance. He sounded like he was just asking her which flavour of ice cream she wanted him to buy, but no! This is so much more rated than that!

A guy standing in a corner glared at the prince. "You called us here just to hook us up with that _commoner? _I will not stand this! Let's go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

"Oooh! Lucky! She's a cutie! Ne, ne, pick me, pick me!" Sengoku said from the background.

"Hey, I thought Echizen called us here for a tennis match?" Shishido irritatingly said.

Everyone else just either glared at Ryoma, or looked confusedly at him.

"Ne, monkey king," Ryoma said as Atobe passed him to leave the room, making the latter stop in his tracks, "this _commoner _happened to have a crush on Sakuno."

At this, Atobe turned to give a smug grin at Isumi, "Planning on taking Sakuno, eh?"

Isumi suddenly felt nervousness.

She remembered that Ritsuko told her before that Sakuno-sama was _really _popular with boys, especially boys who play tennis, and even tried to court her by some. But, Isumi never thought that… _this _many tennis players have a soft spot on Sakuno-sama!

"Well, you can't blame them since Sakuno is cute," Ryoma suddenly said. "Now, go ahead and pick one so that you can forget about my fiancé already," he said with slight impatience. Now how did he read Isumi's thoughts?

A vein popped on the tennis players' heads, except for Sengoku who smiled perversely. "We're not GIGOLOS!" they all yelled at the same time.

So, the devil thought that she's the type that would fall in love easily just because she fell in love with Sakuno-sama in a span of three days prior of meeting her, huh? He thought that she'd be unfaithful once she gets exposed to _flaming-hot _tennis geniuses that he met during his freshmen days in junior high, huh? Well, little miss Echizen-calls-her-_rat, _let's prove to this devil once and for all that she'll remain faithful to Sakuno-sama!

"NO! I'M NOT A TOY YOU CAN PLAY WITH! I'M NOT THE TYPE OF GIRL THAT WOULD GO WITH ANY GUY! I'M-"

"Sengoku-san, make sure you date her three times a week, okay? Much preferred during night times, when Sakuno's home," Ryoma cut her off nonchalantly.

So much for starting a dramatic speech… T.T

"Great! I'm so lucky! Thanks, Omoshiro-kun's friend!" Sengoku replied.

"Hey! Listen to me you… you… tennis freaks!" Isumi yelled.

"Sure, no prob. You may take her away now… and minna, how about a match?" Ryoma grinned arrogantly as he took one racket from his bag. The tennis players smirked and all took out their racquets at the same time. They soon debated who will fight the international tennis star first. Ryoma just smirked and said he can take all of them without effort.

Suddenly, he felt pain on his right cheek. It felt as if someone slapped him, because someone really slapped him. He tilted his head to see Isumi trying to hold back her tears as she glared at him, "I am not a slut!"

Her blonde curly hair slowly swayed in front of her face while her angry emerald-eyes shone slightly from the tears that she tried to hold back.

And soon, the dramatic atmosphere that Isumi made turned into a comical one; we soon see her tackling Ryoma on the ground slapping him continuously.

"This (slap) is (slap) for (slap) making me look like a (slap) slut in front of (slap) Sakuno-sama's suitors!"

**SLAP!**

Of course, Ryoma won't tolerate letting this rat continue with what she was doing, particularly in front of his opponents! He used all his force to push Isumi away from him, accidentally placing his hands on her chest.

…

For a second there, he thought about Sakuno's naked body whenever they're making love. On the next second, he thought Momo-senpai's topless figure, showing off some of his muscles to Ann Tachibana.

…

Isumi stared shockingly at Ryoma. She blushed beet red from what he was doing. On his hands, are her supposedly _breasts _and it seemed like he was not making any intentions on moving his hands away.

He moved his hands around, massaging her chest, as if wanting to feel something _that should be there. _She couldn't be _that _flat-chested, could she?

The other tennis players' eyes widened.

A vein popped on Ryoma's head. His mind suddenly filled with thoughts of being more possessive of Sakuno now more than ever, especially that this girl (with her supposedly breast he was holding) had been finally found out.

But just to be sure…

Ryoma ripped open her maid outfit, revealing her naked chest.

The tennis players gasped and wondered when Ryoma became such a pervert. They tried to cover their eyes with their hands but after a while, they can't help but peek through their fingers.

They all turned into stone upon finding out that she has… _man boobs._

"YOU'RE A GUY!" they all yelled. Sengoku vomited.

Ryoma stared shockingly at his rat-maid-turned-into-a-rat-butler. He was surprised that his assumptions just now were actually correct.

"All this time… I thought you were only flat…" Ryoma murmured, still wide-eyed. Well, at least he won't feel guilty about being unfaithful to Sakuno; now that he was sure that he had never touched a girl's chest (other that Sakuno's) before. Although, everything was an accident.

A vein popped on Isumi's head. She stood up, despite the fact that people she had never met before now know her secret. She yelled at her master, "Yes, I am a boy! So what!"

"So… you're a gay lesbian…" Ryoma said.

The vein on her/his head grew wider, "NO I AM NOT A GAY LEBIAN!"

"But you were a gay before… but you fell in love with Sakuno… that makes you a lesbian…"

The vein grew the size of her/his whole body, "I WAS NEVER GAY!" she tried to get to Ryoma to strangle him but Kabaji, who was closer to her, stopped her. "I'm only a cross-dresser," she said, after calming down.

This time, Ryoma was the one who stood up.

"But I admit… I had a crush on you before I started working for you. But Sakuno-sama changed my heart! I never felt so happy after I realized my feelings for her!"

Everyone continued to stare at her; her big green eyes, her small body, and blonde hair. Is she really a he?

"Sakuno-sama is the kindest person I've met in my life," Isumi suddenly blurted out, making lovesick noises as she pause, "Sakuno-sama is my," she placed both of her hands on either side of her cheeks and blushed upon saying the next words, "One. True. Love."

Ryoma glared at her, "Okay then," he puts out his cell phone and dialed Sakuno's number, "I'm going to tell her now."

Isumi violently punched that cell phone away from Ryoma, making the phone fly over to Choutarou Ootori, who fell on the ground when the small communication device hit him squarely on his forehead.

Isumi panted like an ogre locked up in a narrow prison and not fed for three thousand years. "Never, ever tell her!" she glared daggers at the tennis prince. "If she found out that I was a guy," her voice sounding desperate and monster-like, "she'd never speak to me again!"

"That's the reason why I'm calling her," Ryoma replied as soon as Isumi finished her I-have-monster-like-voice-fear-me talk and digs out another cell phone from his pocket, which Isumi also punched away viciously.

"DON'T!"

Ryoma smirked and motioned for all the other guys to come home. Everyone surprisingly obliged and Ryoma asked Isumi to come with him. Each and one of the tennis players went on their own way.

**Dore kurai no toki wo**

**Bokutachi wa hashirinukete**

One of the mafia men lend her some clothes, since Ryoma tore her maid uniform. You will laugh once you see the thug-look-a-like mafia men gaped surprisingly at their new discovery; Isumi is a boy!

**Dore kurai no ashita**

**Bokutachi wa egaita darou**

He led her back to the car; seems like they're heading home now. The driver drove them back home after he started the engine.

**Hajimari wa tayorinai hodo**

**Nani mo nai basho kara datta**

**Ima Furikaereba ushiro ni**

**Nagai ****michi ga tsuzuiteiru**

Isumi watched the view they passed through the car window. Posts after posts, stores after stores. Tokyo is such a busy place. Whoops, looks like that guy slipped, and oh, look at that dog, peeing at a post. Looks like that bakeshop is pretty busy.

**Hitori-hitori sorezore no Omoi wo atsumete**

Isumi observed every Japanese people doing their own things. The world outside was

noisy, but their ride home was pretty quiet until Ryoma broke it.

**Hitotsu-hitotsu kasaneteku**

**Sore ga ooki na chikara e**

**Ima Bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru**

"Why would you care if Sakuno found out you're a guy?"

Isumi's face saddened as she stares at her shoes. "If she found out I was a guy… I'll never be able to talk to her like a friend anymore… and she'll only limit her security with me. She'll be uncomfortable…"

"Why would you think that?"

Isumi shifted her gaze from her shoes to the view outside the window, "Because… she'll know that I'm in love with her. Sure she'll say that she only wanted to be friends… but I know a confession can either get two people together… or make them more distant with each other."

"Of course she'll distance herself from you; she has me," Ryoma replied arrogantly, to which Isumi glared, "But… Sakuno-" he cut himself off when they stopped in front of the mansion gates. Soon, it opened and the car drove to the main entrance, where lined-up maids bowed simultaneously upon Ryoma's appearance.

**Dore kurai no kisetsu**

**Bokutachi wo toorinukete**

**Dore kurai no kokoro**

**Bokutachi wa kawashita darou**

"Welcome home, Echizen-sama."

"-she may also not. She's an unpredictable girl," Ryoma continued, only loud for Isumi to hear as he entered the mansion, smirking at Sakuno's view.

Isumi was shocked at what Ryoma said at first, but then broke into a smile, "You're right!"

**Itsudatte gamushara datta**

**Tesaguri no mainichi datta**

**Dare ka ni sasaerareteita**

**Dare ka wo sasaeteirareta**

**Hitotsu-hitotu taisetsu na Omoi wo atsumete**

**Hitori-hitori kanaeteku**

**Sore ga ooki na chikara e**

**Ima Bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru**

**Hitori-hitori sorezore no Omoi wo atsumete**

**Hitotsu-hitotsu kasaneteku**

**Sore ga ooki na chikara e**

**Hitotsu-hitotsu taisetsu na Omoi wo atsumete**

**Hitori-hitori kanaeteku**

**Sore ga ooki na chikara e**

**Ima Bokura wa ICHIGAN ni naru**

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Well, that's the end of the chapter! Isumi's past is coming up, and after that, Ryoma and Sakuno's one (a whole chapter dedicated to their past just to make things clearer) and after that, it'll focus on RyoSaku moments! The insert and ending song is Echizen Ryoma's image song, "Ichigan", the newer version. The 2008 version was sadder so I chose the more relaxing one. The translation of the lyrics fit well with Isumi's start of changing her heart… her memories with Sakuno will become her source of strength—that's what some lines in the song are saying.

Thanks for the reviews, and please continue reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode seven: Christmas Special part one**

Today was Sunday, another day when our favorite couple are on their day off from school or work. Ryoma is an international tennis star, and lately, his manager, Inui-senpai began to make his debut on the modeling world, much to the prince's dismay. Soon, according to Inui-senpai, Ryoma would be the next award-winning Hollywood actor. Like hell he'll ever let that happen.

Sakuno, his girlfriend on the other hand, only takes tennis as a hobby—but takes it _really_ seriously. Her real profession is at arts, and sometimes modeling. Of course, Ryoma made sure that she's NEVER going to pose in front of a camera WITH A GUY, except for him, ESPECIALLY, if the pose is INTIMATE. Ryoma made sure that Sakuno's manager understood all of that (read: via death threats). She's also been discovered lately as a great singer, 'Flying Cherry' and 'Haru no ao' being one of the best she sang.

Come to think of it, Sakuno was really shy and she'll never pose in front of a camera wearing some sort of ridiculous outfit that fashion designers think as works of art (no offense). He remembered suddenly that he was the reason why she was now on the modeling industry. Yes, it was almost three years ago when Sakuno began modeling-

"Ryoma-kun, there you are," Sakuno said while descending the stairs. She looked at Ryoma, who was sitting on the couch, watching some sort of cartoon (read: Spongebob Squarepants). "I've been looking everywhere for you…"

Ryoma smirked, "Missed me?"

Sakuno blushed and ignored his comment. She sat down next to him and said, "There's only two more weeks before Christmas…"

Ryoma sighed and turned the television off. He placed the remote on the coffee table across them and leaned back on the couch, "So?"

Sakuno blushed, obviously indicating that she wants to say something but was too shy to say it, "So…" she began playing with her fingers.

Ah, Christmas. Back when he was younger, he didn't really care. He just wanted the holiday to get over with and turn things back to normal. He didn't like his relatives coming over, pestering him about how he was turning into a man, or how his tennis skills exactly match his father's. It was so darn annoying.

Keyword: was.

After he and Sakuno started dating five years ago, he suddenly felt the happiness of Christmas _and _his birthday. He only simply asked for kisses during the occasion from her, but she never failed to give him presents like scarves, lucky charms, home-made cookies and a gold wristwatch. Simple presents, yet it perfectly described how simple she is. (A/N: Ryoma, the last one was not a _simple _present)

And he remembered what he wanted this year. Yes –insert evil smirk here- a present that only Sakuno could give: two nights of non-stop love-making. Well, it's for his birthday _and _Christmas after all. Both different days. Period.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"If… anou… m-maybe… c-can I m-make a request… for a C-Christmas present…?" she asked timidly.

"Sure," he replied, too suddenly for Sakuno's comfort. "What do you want?" He's going to request _something _for his birthday and Christmas too, so why not let her?

Sakuno gaped at Ryoma's sudden approval. "I-I want to spend it with Isumi-chan's friends at the orphanage she grew up from…"

"Sou darou ka… okay then-" he paused upon realizing Sakuno's request. She wants to spend Christmas with the rat and his friends!

"Really Ryoma-kun? Thank you!" she jumped to him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so grateful!"

"W-Wait! C-Can't you just ask for an international airline or a diamond necklace or a new mansion or something?" he blurted out.

At this, Sakuno pouted. "Mou, Ryoma-kun… I'm not a materialistic woman… and you already approved! Don't worry, you'll come with me, so everything is going to be fine, ne?" she flashed her cutest smile to him.

Ryoma stared at her for a second and sighed, "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you Europe instead?"

"Nope."

Ryoma sighed again. But this won't stop his determination of getting his presents this year! No matter what, he needs to make sure that Sakuno will still _give _him the _presents _he requested for those days!

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"EH! YOU WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ME SAKUNO-SAMA!" Isumi yelled in surprise.

Sakuno smiled and nodded.

Then Isumi sparkled. Her eyes turned into hearts and unknowingly, she began to float!

"I'm also going, rat."

Isumi suddenly dropped on the ground and the sparkling aura she had immediately changed into dark gloomy ones.

Ryoma smirked and bent down to whisper something on Isumi's ear, "Like hell I'll let you be alone with her… considering you're a guy and all."

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"WHAT! O'CHIBI'S GOING TO KYOTO!" Eiji yelled, making the food come out of his mouth.

Unfortunately, the victim of the bomb was Momo. His eyes turned into a straight line as he wiped his face with a towel to get rid of some rice that had disgustingly stuck into his face. "Disgusting, Eiji-senpai…"

"D-Demo Momo, you heard what Inui said! O'chibi and Saku-chan are going to Yunokawa Orphanage at Kyoto! KYOTO!" Eiji said.

"Yes, Kikumaru. We heard all of it. Now, sit down," Tezuka said in a scolding tone, making Eiji sit down.

They were having their regular monthly feast at Kawamura Sushi Shop. That's when Inui informed them that Sakuno asked Ryoma to go to the orphanage where Isumi used to grow up. He found their reactions unsatisfying and therefore, he continued.

"I've also recently found out from Renji that Isumi Akihara was actually a guy."

"Isumi?" they all asked in unison.

"Ah! The maid with Sakuno-chan before!" Fuji said after he remembered.

A flame of determination suddenly filled the blood of a certain red-haired acrobat. "YOU HEARD HIM! ISUMI-CHAN WAS ACTUALLY ISUMI-KUN! SO THAT MEANS WE MUST PROTECT O'CHIBI AND SAKU-CHAN'S RELATIONSHIP!" he said with added fire in the background.

Oishi brought out a fire extinguisher and 'extinguish' the 'fire' that was Eiji's flames of determination with a sweat drop.

"YOU WITH ME, MOMO?" he leaned so close to Momo, their noses almost touched.

Shadows suddenly covered Momo's eyes and after a few seconds, his background also turned into fire.

"I'M WITH YOU, SENPAI! WE MUST ALWAYS MAKE SURE THAT ECHIZEN WON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN!"

Oishi turned his fire extinguisher to Momo's background.

Tezuka sighed.

Fuji smiled.

Inui wrote down something in his notebook.

Kaidoh hissed and sighed.

Taka smiled weakly.

Oishi turned the fire extinguisher off.

And Momo and Eiji's eyes were burning.

"LET'S GO TO KYOTO!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Here we are," Isumi said happily as she leads Ryoma and Sakuno to the door. "Welcome to Yunokawa Kojiin! Yunokojii for short!" (Kojiin- orphanage)

The door suddenly opened, revealing a wrinkled old woman wearing a black dress underneath a white plain apron. "Oh my, Isamu, you're home… and you brought company…" Looks like the old woman knows who Isumi really is…

Isumi (Isamu) paled and nervously shut the old woman's mouth with her hand.

"Isamu? Isn't that a boy's name?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma.

"Yes. It is a very _manly _name," Ryoma replied, smirking at Isumi's wretched state.

"Why did she call her Isamu then?" Sakuno asked again.

Isumi immediately went towards Sakuno, after whispering the whole story to the old woman, and said nervously, "Y-You see, Sakuno-sama… I h-have a twin brother- yes, a twin brother- named Isamu… obaa-san often mistake me for him… hehehe…"

Sakuno looked confusedly at the old woman, who sweat dropped and said, "Y-Yes… I always mistake those twins as each other. I apologize… wait-"

Sakuno stepped back when the old woman pointed her index finger at her, "Y-You're Ryuzaki Sakuno, the model!"

Sakuno gulped and nodded.

"And you-" she now pointed her finger on Ryoma's face, "You're the legendary tennis player!"

Ryoma lowered the brim of his cap and muttered a low, "Hn."

The old woman turned to glare at Isumi. Isumi gulped and laughed nervously. "It's a long story, I suppose. Get inside, Echizen-san, Ryuzaki-san and _I-SU-MI," _the old woman said as she opened the door for them.

"Gomen, Mayoko-obaa-san… I didn't tell you sooner…" Isumi said as she walked beside Mayo-baa-san as she led the two international stars on the hallway.

Mayo-baa-san stopped in front of a wooden door and opened it, "This is the orphanage's lobby. You may stay here while I speak first with Isam- I mean Isumi."

She smiled gently as she closed the door, only to have her smile turn into a glare as she turned to Isumi, "ISAMU! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THESE PAST FEW MONTHS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY GOING TO WORK AT TOKYO AS A WAITER OR SOMETHING!"

Isumi shrunk literally as Mayo continued to scold her. After Mayo stopped, she finally answered, in a chibified form, "G-Gomenasai, Mayoko-chan! It's just… I know you're not going to let me go if you found out I applied to be a maid in Echizen's mansion. So I lied…"

Isumi sweat dropped when Mayoko continued to glare at her, "And what about the Isumi Akihara thing? Did you forget that your name is Isamu Akimoto?"

"But Mayoko-chan! You know I prefer to be called by my female name!"

"You are a guy!" _And that female name is actually your…_

"At first, I was a guy, but then I wanted to be a cross-dresser, and then I finally closed my male heart, and then I turned into a guy again!"

A vein popped on Mayoko's head. "THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL CALLING YOURSELF ISUMI!" _And why chose that girl's name of all people?_

"Because! The woman that I love," Isumi suddenly sparkled again, "thinks I'm a girl. And I don't want to risk the friendship we already had!"

Mayoko sighed and was about to reprimand her some more when Isumi suddenly yelled. "W-What is it now, Isamu?"

"Oh no! W-What if Sakuno-sama heard what we've been talking about! They're just inside this room!" she yelled in panic as she opened the door slowly.

Her eyes widened and turned into jealousy once she saw what is happening inside.

Sakuno was wearing earphones, listening to music while Ryoma continued to pick songs to play on his iPod for her to listen. Ryoma turned his head to look at Isumi; he smirked and said, "You were too loud. I was afraid Sakuno might hear you blurt out your own secret."

Isumi glared and was about to yell at him when a bunch of kids appeared out of nowhere and started tapping Ryoma and Sakuno's arms and legs. Sakuno opened her eyes and removed her earphones. She smiled at a young girl who was wearing pigtails and has brown hair. "Hello there, young lady. I'm Sakuno. What's your name?"

The young girl grinned and answered, "Eri desu!"

"Ne, Sakuno," a boy about the same age as Eri said to get Sakuno's attention, "carry me! You seem to have a soft body!"

Then, Ryoma carried the boy, a gleam of madness coming out of the prince's eyes as he grinned mischievously at the boy, "Mine."

The boy glared at him and bit his fingers, making Ryoma let go of him, "Sakuno! Carry me!" he said as he spread out his arms.

Sakuno forced a smile as she looked at Ryoma who was making the pain on his fingers go away, "All right!" she said as she sat the boy on her lap, "What's your name?"

"Eichii desu! Eri-chan no onii-chan!" he replied. (lit. Eri-chan's big brother)

Sakuno smiled happily as she noticed that the two were twins, "Cool! Eichii-kun and Eri-chan, yoroshiku!"

Speaking of twins…

"Ne, Isumi-chan, where's your twin brother?"

A bunch of other kids stared menacingly at Isumi who stood nervously by the door. "Isamu-onii-san is nearby," they said in unison; enjoying Isumi's pain. Apparently, they heard what Mayoko and Isumi were talking about earlier. Their Isamu-nii-san had transformed into Isumi-nee-chan. They're a bunch of little Fujis.

"Really? Where?"

Ryoma stood up and violently grabbed Eichii away from Sakuno. He smirked as he replied, "Maybe he's in this room, ne Akihara?"

Isumi started to sweat continuously.

"Ryoma-kun? Have you met Isamu-kun already?"

"Kind of," he grinned sheepishly at Isumi.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Fortunately for Isumi, Sakuno bought the idea that Isamu was away on a trip and will not be returning for another twenty years or so. And that he was an anti-social bastard, who never wants to communicate with anyone besides the people in Yunokojii. She's pretty gullible after all.

They now sat around the dining table, with bowls of soup prepared for each of them. There are twelve seats on either side of the table and one on each end. All twenty-six of them eating dinner together. "Ryoma-kun," Sakuno whispered, "I think we should let the maids and butlers eat with us when we get home. We have a huge table after all."

"No," he bluntly replied as he sipped his soup, "Seconds please," he said to Mayoko as he held the empty bowl in front of her. Sakuno nudged him at what he did, "Ryoma-kun, be more polite! They needed the food more than you do!"

Ryoma sighed and stood up, "Fine. Mayoko-san, I'll donate thirty percent of my current overall income for the orphanage every year. In return, you must use the money for the right thing: upgrade everything; from food to architecture." Unlucky for them of he didn't join any tournaments nor did some modeling work this year. It means they'll receive nothing… or will they? Ryoma really have no idea how much he earns a year, whether he played in tournaments or not.

Everyone gaped at Ryoma's sudden proposal.

"What?" Ryoma asked densely as he stared at the gaping people surrounding him.

He decided to donate more or less thirty million dollars for the orphanage every year if it meant he was having a proper meal during his _nine days _of stay in the orphanage! What, is this guy made of money?

"A-Anou… Ryoma-kun?"

"Saa, I'll call Koyuki to make the transfer of money now," he said as he puts out his cell phone. "I'll hire some professional chefs on the way, as well."

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"WHOA! ONII-CHAN IS FILTHY RICH!" the children yelled.

"Dunno my current balance is for this year, though. Didn't play in tournaments much since I went back to school. You might only receive fifty million for this year, 's that okay?" he asked nonchalantly at the gaping Mayoko.

Mayoko was speechless and could only nod. Ryoma smirked and said that they'll only need to sign some paperwork to make it official (and legal) and everything will be fine.

Sakuno sighed. Ryoma's at it again.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"No! Even though you donated –gulp- fifty million dollars (which is waaaaaaaaay more than enough to last for twenty years or more) to the orphanage, I will still not allow you to sleep in the same room with Sakuno-sama!" Isumi protested as she fed a baby a bottle of milk.

Ryoma, Sakuno and some children were at the orphanage's mini library. Sakuno was reading to the children the 'Beauty and the Beast' story as they gathered in front of her. Ryoma, meanwhile, was sitting on a couch reading a thick book with his eyeglasses on. He nonchalantly ignored Isumi's protest.

"Are you even listening to me!" Isumi yelled.

"Ne Isamu," Ryoma said her real name, making her glare daggers at him, "You seem to be forgetting that I am your master. I hired you (technically, his mom) and you better show me respect, if you don't want me to fire you."

Isamu- Isumi glanced at Sakuno's direction.

Sakuno noticed and smiled at her.

Isumi smiled back and sighed as she turned to Ryoma's direction, "Moushi wake arimasen," she apologized as she bowed.

After a few minutes, Sakuno noticed that the children were getting sleepy. She smiled as she asked help from Mayoko and Isumi to bring the kids back to their room.

The only ones left in the room now were Ryoma, Sakuno and Mayoko. Isumi went to her room and slept already. Mayoko smiled gently as she served the two guests some tea. "Thank you, Ryuzaki-san, Echizen-san, for taking care of Isumi for me," she said.

Sakuno sipped some tea before she replied, "It's okay. I'm sorry for our intrusion, though."

"Oh, no need to apologize! And you're not intruding at all! The children looked happy when they saw new faces arrive at the Yunokojii earlier."

"How's business?" Ryoma asked as he continued reading his book.

Mayoko's saddened expression was enough answer for the two of them.

Sakuno tried to ease up the tension, "A-Anyway… Ryoma-kun offered to give the Yunokojii fifty million dollars every year, so business should hike up, right?"

At that statement, Mayoko's eyes flickered, "Oh yes, it just might! Considering the amount of money Echizen-san donated, we could also advertise Yunokojii as one of the orphanages Echizen-san often visits!"

"But you should renovate the house first," Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled and Mayoko nodded, "Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, Echizen-san!"

"Hn."

"Anyway, seems like you're pretty close with Isumi-chan. Are you the one who took care of her when she was young?" Sakuno asked as she stared at the window.

"Yes. Isumi is a pretty hard working boy- I mean girl. She always thinks of the other children first before herself. Sure, she may be aggressive most of the time, but she has a really sensitive heart. She just masked herself as tough so that no one will pick on her friends."

"Isumi-chan… she wanted to be her friends' protector?"

"Right," Mayoko sipped her tea before she said, "By the way she acts now… it's as if she didn't have such a tragic past."

Their surroundings fell into a deep silence.

"T-Tragic past?"

Ryoma looked up from his book to focus on what Mayoko is about to say.

"Yes. She was born in a normal family before… _that _happened…"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"_Onii-chan!" a little cheerful girl called out to her big brother. She had long straight blonde hair and emerald eyes, similar to her twin brother who just sat under a tree near her. Their emerald eyes met, and the older one smiled back at his sister._

"_Isumi," the older one said, "Be careful where you run around, you might stumble and hurt yourself," he said in a gentle tone. _

_The little girl pouted cutely and huffed, "Mou, onii-chan! I'm already eleven years old! I can take care of myself!" the little girl pointed her index finger at the older boy, "And you're the same age as I, don't act like you're ten years older!"_

"_The way I act is more mature than you, that's for sure, Isumi," the boy answered back, but his eyes showed gentleness._

_The little girl turned her back disapprovingly, "Mou, Isamu-nii-chan, so mean!"_

_The older boy laughed. He ran his hand through his curly blonde hair and leaned back on the tree he was resting under. "And Isumi-chan is so cute," he pictured himself pinching his little sister's cheeks, teasing her even more. _

"_Mou!" Isumi yelled in frustration. Then, Isamu showed his little sister the magazine he was reading. He opened a page where it featured a twelve-year-old boy wearing a Fila cap, while holding his red racket. Surrounding him were other middle-school students celebrating their win at the Kantou tournament, against Rikkai University. _

"_Consider this as my apology, imouto-chan," Isamu said in a teasing tone. He noticed that the little girl did not bother to turn around to face him so he said, "This issue features Echizen Ryoma's win at the Kantou Tournament. You think they'll win at the nationals?"_

_Then, as quick as a bullet, his little sister came snatching the magazine from his hands, "Of course he'll win! Ryoma-sama is the best!" she said with hearts coming out from her body._

_Isamu smiled again._

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani ga okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: That would be the end of Christmas special part one! Stay tuned for part two! Oh, and in case you are confused... you'll find out everything in the next part: who the Isumi in the flashback is, and who Isamu is. But I guess you guys already know :) And if there are more questions, I'll answer it on the next update :D

P.S. I've decided to use 'she' to refer Isumi the rat. Except when Ryoma is teasing her. Please review, onegaishimasu!

Disclaimer always applies.


	8. Chapter 8

*note: _Italics _will be Isumi's Point of View for this chapter and… warning: EMO Isumi XD

**Episode eight: Christmas Special part two**

_Pain. Suffering. Hatred._

_I wonder… why my childhood life was full of those. _

_I wonder… why can't it be just like how Echizen Ryoma lived his life?_

_I wonder… why can't my life be normal—a mom, dad, siblings, and friends?_

_I wonder… why God chose me to bear these pains._

_I wonder… if I'll ever find happiness…_

**Dokoro kiteki ga kimi ni **

**Katari kakete sugiru yasashii shikan**

**Suko woru futareta hibi wa jojo ni**

**Harema no sou kikaketeru**

Isumi stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. She stared blankly at the full view of the moon outside her window—the light emerging from the window serving as her only source of light. She dreamt of the past…

Those memories came flooding in her mind again, after being forgotten for almost five years. She forced herself to forget everything, and focus on being one of the caretakers of the orphanage… that's why she hadn't thought of that accident.

But for some reason, those memories came flooding back, more vivid than the day that it happened itself.

**Bokura no you horuu**

**Doko ni tadoritsuku**

**Unmei no yukue**

**Ii shoni sagashitai yo**

_One day, my little sister came to my room in tears. She had long straight blonde hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. Unfortunately, that day, those beautiful emerald eyes that I admire most about her were full of hatred and sorrow. _

_And I know perfectly well why she was in agony at that time. _

_I was the one who caused it after all._

"_Onii-chan, I HATE YOU!" she said in a very pained tone, that it actually pained my heart more. What she said was full of hatred. She meant what she said, and I can't blame her for that._

_Ever since _that _happened to me, I had become more protective of her. I do not want her to experience the same suffering I had to overcome, because…_

_I love her. _

**Miageta matataki no shita**

**Mugen kirabo shiafure **

**Asureno habataki wa mou**

**Suteri hajimate yuo**

_Four years ago, we were very close, that it's actually hard to believe that we're the worst of worse enemies now. Four years ago, we walked hand in hand as we go home from that special place where we always go to play. Four years ago, we were talking about our dreams and how she had a huge crush on Echizen Ryoma._

_But those years were now over. I put an end to it once I found out the pain of being betrayed by those people most important to you._

_Isumi and I were born in a noble society. Every once in a while, a new kid would be introduced to us so that we could play with him. Those children were usually the child of our parents' colleagues. And as we play with them, Isumi would be the one having fun the most. One day, after I was done playing with a child, I accidentally heard him complaining to our other playmates how scary I was, and that he did not want to play with me anymore. Those words hurt me. And I thought I finally found a real friend. _

**Sashi komu kourebi abite**

**Hohou nareru so yo kaze ga mai utau**

**Kigatsuke maitsu no manika**

**Hohoi kyori wo aru ite kitare**

_After he said those words to our other playmates, one child answered him, saying that Isumi was the same. When I heard that, it pained me more than when I heard the other kid complained how he did not like me._

_Those kids not only betrayed me, but also Isumi. _

_That feeling… that feeling of being betrayed… it really hurts. And I don't want Isumi to feel the same. _

_I want her to be happy all the time…_

_I want her smile to remain in her face…_

_I want to destroy everything that causes her pain…_

_That's why from then on I made a vow to myself… that I won't let the feeling of being betrayed reach to my only sister. _

_I became her worst enemy. I did not let other children play with her, and she hated me for that. _

_I was crazy. I forbid anyone to be friends with her._

**Dou mado ****ino nami wa**

**Doko ni nagaretsuku**

**Senaka no yuuzuki**

**Michi shirube sasayaita**

_Isumi never knew the reason why. I only told her that she doesn't need friends._

_She only needs me. _

_That's why as she banged that door open with her emerald eyes filled with tears; I did not make an eye contact with her. I do not want to see her suffering because I don't want to accept the fact that Isumi wanted to have other precious friends. I do not want to see how she badly needs other people who can support her._

_I want to be the only person she needs. _

_And I don't want to see those eyes that don't need me._

"_Onii-chan! You did it again! Why do you hate me? Why?" she said as she weakly sat on the carpeted floor, covering her crying face with her delicate hands, "Onii-chan changed a lot! Why had you become so bad?" she said childishly._

**Hirogaru kagayaki no hiwa**

**Mirai ni tsudzuku kibou**

**Asureno nami na chiwo ima**

**Kimi te sugu hajimetai**

_I had to restrain myself from comforting her. She doesn't need to know more than what she needs. She does not need to know how her friends, whom she loves the most, hate her. She doesn't need to be heartbroken, like me. _

"_Why? Datte, Isumi had always been annoying. You don't need friends. Just stay here like a good little princess that you are," I replied, with a fake mocking tone._

_Then, she stood up and walked towards me. She slapped me. "Onii-chan," her tears continued falling, "you've changed… please…"_

_I shouldn't look at her eyes. I want to look away, but I can't…_

**Mou shitsuka retta nara**

**Oideo itsu de mou boku wa kokode matte mui**

**Ano toki no na mirai shizuku wa**

**Keshite muda ja nai**

**Yuuki saa**

"_Please… let them remain as memories..."_

"_I want these changes remain as memories…" she explained further._

"… _and memories meant that they are only part of the past. I want onii-chan's change as only part of the past," Isumi added._

_Some things just never change._

_Isumi is still that kindhearted sister I always knew… even after I was being really mean to her. "Cut that bullshit, Isumi. You know how I hate your friends." I threatened her friends and made sure that their parents will lose their job if they keep on being friends with Isumi. They only wanted her wealth, not her kindness. I hate her pretentious friends the most._

_Then, Isumi ran away._

_When she ran away, I wanted to run after her, and tell her the truth behind my actions. But I shouldn't…_

_So then, why am I running after her now? I don't want her to hate me…_

**Miageta matataki no shita**

**Mugen kirabo shiafure **

**Asureno habataki wa mou**

**Suteri hajimate you**

No, the truth is, I don't want her to hate her friends for betraying her that's why I chose to be hated by her instead.

_I stretched my hand as she was an arm's length away from me. I grabbed her shoulders and she shrugged it off violently. She was feeling really miserable, I could tell…_

_She didn't notice that stoplight turning red._

"_Isumi…" I tried to yell but it was already too late…_

_And then, I felt like the whole world stop. I felt like everyone was watching me, waiting for what I'm going to do next. _

_Because at that moment, I stare blankly at the bloody body of my most precious someone. _

_I didn't know what I should feel at that moment. I didn't know what to do. _

_Next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with my parents, in front of the room where she was confined to. I stare blankly again at her unconscious body…_

"_Comatose," my mother said, "Your sister is in a comatose… we don't know when she'll wake up, Isamu."_

"_My fault," I muttered._

_Isumi… I suddenly felt like I want to turn back time…_

_Maybe if I didn't stop other kids from being her friend, they'll see her true self and love her genuinely…_

_The problem is I gave up too early…_

_I took away that happiness my sister should have had…_

_It's because I assumed that they'll betray her immediately…_

_From then on, I promised her, as she was sleeping peacefully in that hospital bed… that I would carry out her dreams for her. I'll work for Echizen Ryoma…_

_I'll live your dream until you wake up…_

_I'll become you…_

_I'll forget about myself…_

_From now on, Isamu Akimoto won't exist…_

… _until Isumi Akimoto wakes up…_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Then, Isamu ran away from home and the people from Yunokojii found him as he was lying unconscious on the street one day," Mayoko added, "His parents transferred Isumi to another hospital, so now he does not know his family's whereabouts."

"Wait, I don't get it… Isumi-chan's not in a catatonic state. She's alive and happy right now," Sakuno said as soon as Mayoko finished her story. She was now confused. The Isumi that Mayoko said in her story is their cheerful maid, right? Then why did she say that Isumi is in a coma right now? And didn't Isumi say that Isamu was on a trip and won't be back for another twenty years or so?

Mayoko sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

Ryoma sighed and shut his book close. He wrapped an arm around Sakuno's head and pulled her close to his chest, "Don't mind."

The real Isumi is confined in a hospital and is being taken care of by her mom and dad. The real Isamu is the one who pretended to be a maid at Echizen's mansion and was now in sleeping peacefully in his-or-her bed.

But of course, Sakuno doesn't have to know that since Isamu (Isumi) doesn't want Sakuno to find out that she's really a guy.

Ryoma convinced Sakuno to not pay attention to details and persuaded her to sleep with him now, since it's too late.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"BOOYA!" a red-haired twenty-three-year old man with bandage on his cheek yelled as he slammed the door open.

"YO!" a guy with purple eyes and black broom-like hairstyle added as he popped out of the redhead's back.

Ryoma dropped his toothbrush on the ground. _"W-What the!"_

"Happy Birthday, Echizen," Oishi greeted as he appeared from behind Momo.

The other Seigaku (Todai) regulars soon followed after.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Birthday, Echizen."

They all created annoying noises that could be heard even from where Sakuno was currently sleeping at. And she was inside the farthest room at the second floor of the Yunokojii building!

A vein popped on Ryoma's head as he tried to calm himself. "Ne senpai-tachi," he started, "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" he yelled.

The remaining eight Todai regulars made an awkward silence before answering, "To celebrate with you of course!"

"What's with the commotion?" Mayoko suddenly appeared from one of the rooms connected to the hallways. "Oh my! You brought guests!" Then, Isumi appeared from behind Mayoko in wonder.

"How'd you know where we are?" Ryoma asked angrily after Mayoko settled them all for breakfast.

The other children stared questioningly at the newcomers. Sakuno just smiled apologetically at Mayoko.

Isumi recognized the smiling tensai as the guy who told her to climb the tree when she was at Tokyo University before. She wanted to mention it but decided to just shrug it off instead.

"Simple, nya!" Eiji replied, "We all know that O'chibi will always, at some point, try to hide from us during his birthday to avoid parties, so we decided one year ago to install a tracking device inside your lucky charm that Sakuno-chan gave to you as her Christmas present."

Ryoma glared at his senpai-tachi who grinned sheepishly in return (except for Kaidoh and Tezuka). "Aren't you all busy with your graduation thesis or whatever?"

"We always have time for you, Echizen!" Momo replied happily as he munched the food that Mayoko prepared.

"Sorry about the commotion, Mayoko-san. I hope you won't mind," Oishi apologized.

"O-Oh… don't worry… E-Echizen-san _is _our sponsor after all."

"Wow, Echizen-kun is really rich… offering some million dollars to the orphanage every year is a noble thing to do," Taka said timidly.

"I think the correct word for that is _selfish. _Ne Tezuka," Fuji smiled.

Tezuka nodded.

"There is a ninety-six percent prospect that Echizen only bequeathed fifty million dollars merely to satisfy his famine needs," Inui finally said something. Except could he please translate it into English?

Inui stared disbelievingly at his _college _companions for the lack of their English vocabulary. "Echizen just wanted fancy food."

"Anyway," Eiji and Momo interrupted before Inui could speak more, "LET'S ORGANIZE THE PARTY NOW!"

"Taka-san's treat!" Fuji added.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Nighttime came and the dining room of the orphanage where the orphans used to go to for mealtime turned into a party place. Organized of course by the Todai regulars.

Ryoma sat irritatingly at one corner of the room. Looks like he won't get his birthday and Christmas present from Sakuno this year. And it's all his senpai-tachi's fault! He then thought of ways on getting back on them during their practice matches.

**Isoide mo asette mo karamawari**

**Yume nante awatete mo sagasu mon ja nai**

**Hito no tame Dare no tame'tte wake ****ja naku**

**Tada jibun no iro de egakeba ii**

"Wow!" the orphans shouted in amazement as they entered the dining room.

Eichii turned to his fellow orphans and said in a proud tone, "Heh, I helped them decorate this room you know!"

His timid sister came out from behind him, "Eri helped, too."

Sakuno came to them and said in a gentle tone, "Saa, everyone helped and I am very grateful. Thank you, children!" The other children laughed in merriment.

"Aw come on O'chibi! Your party is about to start! Why don't you give a speech?" Kikumaru jumped childishly on his kouhai who was obviously irritated at him.

"Yadda," Ryoma replied in a bratty tone.

**Motto daitan de Wagamama de Aimai de kamawanai sa**

**Kitto seikai wa Hitotsu ja nai**

**Bankai wa itsu ni natta'tte Sou dekiru!**

Then, Isumi stood in front of him, head held high, "Can you believe it," she started as she placed the back of her left hand near her right cheek, "How can an evil person like you, be born in such a holiday? It's a jinx, I tell you! A jinx! Hohohoho," she said as evil aura emit from her body.

"Isumi-chan, how rude!" Sakuno's voice stopped Isumi's laugh. "Don't call Ryoma-kun an evil person. He's really a kind and gentle man! And how could you say that it's a jinx!" she scolded Isumi.

And then, Isumi turned into a corner to sulk, "Sakuno-sama… scolded me…" she said between sobs, then her sobs turned into anger, "Its all Echizen's fault!" And her sulking continued.

**Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou**

**Itsuka ooki na hikari ni natte**

**Terashidasu sa It's your dreams**

**Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni yukou**

**Aruki-hajimeta Sono hi no kimi e**

**Happy Birthday to you**

Ryoma smirked at her. "Mada mada dane, rat."

A vein popped on Isumi's head and she was about to attack Ryoma for good until Taka stopped her, "Release me, Kawamura-sama! That brat needs a lesson!" she said as the vein in her head grew bigger, while Taka had a sweat drop on his head.

Momo then appeared in front of Taka and Isumi. "Now, now, Isumi-chan, as much as everyone else in the world wants to teach the brat (Echizen) a lesson, we all have to restrain ourselves since today happens to be his birthday…" Momo said in a fake wise-old-man tone.

Isumi dropped her head in defeat.

Then, Momo noticed that Fuji was already eating, "Ah! Fuji-senpai! You cheater! Give me some of that!" Momo said as he grabbed a sushi Fuji was holding. He ate it merrily but found out it was…

"ARGH!" Momo yelled, "W-Wasabi sushi! A-Anyone, give me some tea, some tea!" he continued panicking as he ran around the room. The orphans laughed at Momo's stupidity as Fuji smiled sadistically.

Tezuka sighed, "You let your guard down," he said before he sipped some tea.

"Fshuu," Kaidoh hissed, "Baka porcupine head."

"Hey, I heard that, Mamushi!" Momo yelled at Kaidoh, still teary-eyed because of the spicy sushi.

"Who are you calling Mamushi!"

"Who else?"

"Ah, you two, stop fighting!" Oishi tried to calm his two kouhais down. "Mou, help me out here, Inui!"

Inui walked towards him casually and held out his green notebook, "Saa, whoever fights today will have to drink my special Inui juice deluxe, Christmas special." Inui raised a mug filled with… whatever kind of juice, which made the two bickering powerhouse and snake stop.

**Zasetsu shite nayanderu hito ga ita**

**Uwabe dake no kotoba de hagemashita'tte**

**Hontou no yasashisa wa onaji dake**

**Kanashimi wo seowanakya wakaranai**

Ryoma sighed and continued on glaring at his senpai who kept on leaping unto him. "Kikumaru-senpai, you're heavy!"

"Yay, yay O'chibi is now twenty-two years old! How does it feel to be a man?" Eiji asked cheerfully, which irritated Ryoma even more.

Sakuno then sat gently next to Ryoma on the floor. "Ryoma-kun, I forgot—"

"Oooh! Momo, don't go eating everything on the table!" Eiji cut Sakuno off as he ran towards Momo who was at the buffet table.

Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief. He looked at Sakuno, "You were saying?"

**Motto kantan de Aru ga mama de Donkan de kamawanai sa**

**Kitto koukai wa saki ni konai**

**Nanda'tte tsumekonda'tte Sugu wasureru!**

Sakuno blushed and looked away, "U-Uhm… anou… H-Happ—"

Then, Isumi sat in the middle of the two, looking as innocently as possible. As if she'll ever let that evil prince have a moment with her precious angel! "What?" she asked with a 'lovely smile' when Sakuno looked at her with amusement.

Sakuno blushed, "N-Nothing…"

Ryoma glared at Isumi. Isumi's 'lovely smile' turned into a 'monster smirk' as she turned her head to Ryoma. She whispered in a deadly tone, "Did I ruin your moment? Gomen ne."

**Itsumo Itsumo tanoshii koto Bakari ja nakute mo ii sa**

**Koeteikanakya kawarenai koto**

**Kanarazu kuru brand new days**

Ryoma smirked evilly at her, "No, not really."

A vein popped on Isumi's head.

"Echizen! Come on! Let's eat!" Oishi suddenly called, "You too, Sakuno-chan, Isumi-chan!"

"Hai," Ryoma answered in a bored tone. He held his hand for Sakuno to help her stand up, "Ikkou…"

Sakuno was about to grab his hand when Isumi suddenly took her hand instead, "Ikkimashou, Sakuno-sama," she said as she forced a lovely smile.

Ryoma looked at her with indifference. He walked towards where Oishi and the others were and Isumi and Sakuno followed.

**Muchuu ni nareru koto ga Taisetsu na mono ni natteyuku**

**Umarekawatta Sono hi no kimi e**

**Happy Birthday to you**

"A-Anou Ryoma-kun," Sakuno started when she approached Ryoma who was standing near Oishi. "H-Happy," she paused and clutched a neatly wrapped birthday present inside her pocket, "B-Birth—"

"WOW LOOK!" Momo and Eiji yelled together. Everyone looked at where they were pointing at and saw fireworks in the night sky.

"FIREWORKS!" the children yelled happily and ran outside to get a better view of the fireworks. The Todai tennis team regulars also went outside to watch the fireworks, even Isumi and Mayoko.

And now, Ryoma and Sakuno were alone in the dining room.

**Kazoekirenai hodo no Deai to wakare no naka de**

**Kurikaesu mainichi ga Kinenbi ni naru**

**Kitto soko ni wa Itsumo**

**Sou egao ga afureteru**

The fireworks continued on being fired into the sky and different colors of them served as light for the dark night of Christmas Eve.

Everyone looked with amazement at the fireworks.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said with determination, "H-Happy—"

Ryoma cut her off with a kiss.

**Hitotsu Hitotsu omoi wo BIRTHDAY CAKE ni tomosou**

And all of the fireworks ran wild into the sky even more, giving the watchers more amusement.

**Hitofuki shitara kiechau nante**

**Mada tarinain'da your dreams**

After Ryoma cut off the kiss, Sakuno stared at him in surprise, "—Birthday…"

Ryoma smiled (yes, smiled!) and said, "Aruki hajimeta hi (1)."

**Suki ni nareru koto kara Shippai wo osorezu ni ikou**

Sakuno tremblingly handed Ryoma her present for him, "H-Here…"

Ryoma accepted it and opened it.

**Aruki-hajimeta Sono hi no kimi e**

**Happy Birthday to you**

And the present revealed to be a handmade doll that looks like him.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

_Because of what happened to Isumi—whose future should be very bright and fruitful—I decided to carry out who she was from then on. I decided to be Isumi, who was cheerful and energetic. And because of that, I forgot one important thing that she wanted me to do._

_Ne, Isumi. Remember the times when you told me to change?_

_I also want to change… with you…_

_I changed myself and did the exact thing that you would…_

_Because your dreams shattered into pieces, I wanted to carry all of them out for you._

_I became you…_

_But did you know? _

_I changed again…_

_It's because I've fallen in love. _

_Not with a guy… but with a girl. Her name is Ryuzaki Sakuno._

_And you know what I've felt that time when I realized I was in love with her?_

_I've felt that it is you who wanted me to fall in love with her._

_I've felt that you wanted to tell me to stop acting like you and change…_

_Change into someone who I should be…_

_And that someone is…_

Isumi smiled and stared at the _partying _people inside the dining room of the orphanage.

_Who the real Isamu, your big brother, should be…_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Hey, it's me again! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this one. Does Isumi's past ring a bell? It's actually derived from Akira Todou and Saiga Yahiro's past from S.A. An anime which I do not own T.T. The opening-slash-insert song is from Ryoma's image song, "Kimi dake no Fine Star." And the other one is Aozu's (Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi and Echizen) song, Birthday~Aruki Hajimeta hi.

(1) Well… Ryoma just said the title of his image song with Aozu, 'Birthday—Aruki Hajimeta Hi. Means, "A day that started to walk". It was supposed to be a joke, haha.

To** midnight blue08**: Yes, your guess is right, except, the real Isumi isn't dead yet ^^;

Please leave a review—it keeps me going :3 Stay tuned for the next chapter! An important guy will show up!

Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

_Opening Credits:_

_Haru no Ao_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Uta yo todoite Shouri no hana wo sakasete Itsu made mo inotteru_

_Kono akogare ga umareta basho e FENCE-goshi ni tatazumu_

_Kata wo narabete Aa Arukitai Amaete wa irarenai_

_BALL wo oikaketa hibi Muda ni wa dekinai tsuyoku naritai_

_Hanabira maite Kokoro wo ao ni someage Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoite Mirai mo yume mo kibou mo Kono te ni tsukamitoreru_

_Sakura saku hi ni Omoi no hane wo todokete Negai wo sora ni hanatsu_

_Omoi todoke yo Tsubasa Hirogete tobitate Koko kara mimamotteru_

**Episode nine: Hiroyuki's return**

"Mayo-chan…" Isumi said with tears forming on her eyes. She sniffed one last time before she stared at Mayoko with her shining eyes. "I-I'll miss you!"

She was on her move to hug Mayoko when the old woman sidestepped to evade Isumi's hug. In return, Isumi fell on the ground. Mayoko stared at her incredulously. "Don't you act all girly and crybaby on me now," the orphanage caretaker said as she placed her hands on her hips before she shook her head disappointedly. "Honestly!"

Ryoma smirked. That was one heck of a sight—to see Isumi suffer again.

Isumi sat up and looked at Mayoko again with tear-stricken eyes, "B-But Mayo-chan! I-I'll miss you again!"

"Then why don't you stay here for good?" Ryoma butted in as he began walking away from the orphanage, along with his other seniors. Sakuno saw him already walking and followed timidly behind him after bowing one more time to Mayoko.

Isumi glared at Ryoma for his comment. "As if! I won't let you taint Sakuno-sama even more!" she yelled as she nodded her head farewell to the caretaker and ran after the group of tennis players.

Mayoko watched as _Isamu _gradually disappeared from her sight. There goes that kid again, living _his_ life as _he_ wanted it to be. The old woman unknowingly smiled sincerely. She had known _Isamu _for a while now. But somehow, she felt that she was just beginning to know the cross-dresser better.

The old woman let out a relieved sigh. Even so, it felt good knowing one of her _children _growing up and living a good life with his _family, _knowing that there is nothing else she can do but to watch him from afar. "You've really grown. I'm proud." Mayoko stared at the blue skies one more time before going back inside the orphanage. "And I'm sure that you're sister is proud as well."

With that, she closed the door of the Yunokawa Orphanage.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

It had been a week since the tennis players arrived from Kyoto. And school was back to normal again, as always. Even Isumi was back on her business on either cleaning Area E, or protecting her precious Sakuno-sama.

Everything was peaceful again.

Too peaceful, for one certain guy's likings.

Kitazono Kotoha looked at him. "This is where Ryuuzaki Sakuno and Echizen Ryoma studies now."

The guy narrowed his brows a bit. "Why is it so quiet here? It's no fun…"

Kotoha shook her head. "It's school hours. Everyone's busy with their own classes," she explained.

The guy's brown hair swayed with the wind as it blew past them. Kotoha stared at the guy's emerald eyes that showed nothing but boredom. "Kitazono-san, can you lead me to the tennis courts?"

Kotoha sighed and proceeded on leading the way towards Tokyo University's tennis courts. "I honestly thought that you were going to ask me to take you the music department instead," she said as both of them were walking past a building.

"Nah," the man replied. "I'm eager to see Sakuno more."

Kotoha smirked. "That's good to hear. Ryuuzaki-san is pretty obsessed with tennis, you know."

The man smiled. "I know. _Too _obsessed for my liking."

"She'll probably be there by lunch break… don't you think so, Ishikawa Hiroyuki-san?" Kotoha said.

Hiroyuki closed his eyes and smiled charmingly. "Sou. She'll choose the courts over the studio any day…"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Sakuno stared outside her classroom window in shock. Did she just see what she thought she saw? She saw a very important person from her past walked by her building a few seconds ago, with Kitazono Kotoha no less! Was it just her imagination?

Ryoma noticed Sakuno's eyes filled with shock as he stared at her. He never really paid attention in class and was always reduced in paying attention to her instead; if not taking a nap at least. He watched her stare at something outside their building. More over, she was looking at the ground, as if she just saw Raphael Nadal waving at her from down there. And since he did not plan on paying attention to class any time soon, he followed her vision and saw…

As if imitating Sakuno's expression, Ryoma's eyes also widened in shock.

Was that…

Ishikawa Hiroyuki?

And then and there, Ryoma felt his blood draining from his face.

Is that guy here to take Sakuno back?

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

After classes, Sakuno immediately ran outside the room. Ryoma just watched her movements, not intending on following her even if he wanted to. He knew where she was going anyway.

Ryoma could only hope that it was only their imagination. But what chances would that be? Unless if that guy they saw was only a look-a-like. Even so, there maybe a chance that it was only a hallucination.

But… can two people see one hallucination together?

Sakuno panted heavily as she ran downstairs. She ran as quickly as she could, more or less bumping into some people as she run past them. An unknown feeling was creeping up to her heart… again.

Just like that time when they met.

When Sakuno and Hiroyuki met.

And judging from how much she knows about her ex-boyfriend, she concluded that he went to the music department. And so, she swiftly ran outside her own building, and proceeded on her way to the music department's building.

"He must be there!" she murmured to herself between pants.

Meanwhile, Ryoma stared at her running figure from their classroom window. Unknowingly, his eyes began to lose its emotion.

Sakuno finally arrived and entered the music department a little while later, panting. She ignored the curious looks of the music students and searched the lobby of the building for any familiar face.

She knitted her brows in worry. She couldn't see him. Maybe she really was just imagining him. She turned around, ready to leave the building when she saw a guard looking at her suspiciously. After all, what would a fine arts student want inside the music department building?

Sakuno found hope as she stared back at the guard's suspicious looks. She immediately ran to him and asked, "A-Anou… did you see a guy with brown hair and green eyes enter here this morning? H-He probably has an overly cheerful personality and… a-anou… m-maybe… letting out some kind of E-European aura?"

The guard stared at her with amazement. Shrugging the thoughts that the girl looked like the famous model he admired, he answered a truthful 'no' to her.

Sakuno dropped her head in disappointment.

She left the music department a few minutes later looking sad. Then, her head snapped up upon realizing something. Why did she come all the way to the music department just to make sure that Hiroyuki was there? Not only that, she felt somehow happy seeing him that morning… and disappointed when finding out that she was just hallucinating things… Sakuno placed her hand on her chest. She couldn't still be in love with him, could she? She's already engaged to Ryoma for goodness sake!

"Ah! There you are senpai!" a familiar voice called out to Sakuno. She turned around and saw one of her kouhais from the tennis club coming out of the music department.

"A-Ai-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked upon recognizing the first year fellow club mate.

Ai looked at Sakuno with confusion. "Have you already forgot, senpai? I'm a music student."

Sakuno sighed and smiled apologetically at her kouhai. "S-Sorry… I'm just out of it today…"

Ai nodded with understanding. Then, the first year smiled and walked past her. "Senpai, how about a match?" She challenged and pointed her thumb to her racquet, which was sticking out of her backpack. "Just a one-set match!"

Sakuno smiled and accepted her kouhai's challenge. A tennis match will surely distract her from her current thoughts.

And the two tennis club members walked their way to the tennis courts, both heated for their awaited tennis match.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Isumi slumped down on the lawn back at the Echizen mansion. She was slacking off again and was watching Ritsuko do her gardening work. "I'm so bored… Ritsu-chan!" she complained at her fellow maid worker as the latter tend to some red roses in the garden.

"Then why don't you clean your assigned area?" Ritsuko shot back as she sprayed some fertilizer in the roses. "You really need to do your job properly."

"Because!" she reasoned, "There are too many maids in this house assigned at that area. They'll do fine without me!"

Ritsuko sighed and turned to Isumi, hands on her hips. "Would you stand up, please? The garden is not a place for you to sleep in!" Ritsuko crouched down and grabbed a watering can near her feet.

"Ritsu-chan… about Sakuno-sama…" Isumi changed the topic.

Ritsuko narrowed her brows at that. There goes her friend's obsession about ojou-sama again. "What is it you want to know now?" she asked as she stood up from her crouched position.

"Why do you know so much about her?"

Ritsuko was taken aback by that question. Isumi sat up from her position and looked at the purple-eyed friend of hers. "Well?"

Ritsuko sighed again and shook her head. "I never expected you to ask that question."

"Answer me, Ritsu-chan…"

Ritsuko figured that she could trust Isumi. She turned to face her fully and looked at her emerald eyes seriously. "You see, I was working for ojou-sama even before she started living here in Echizen-sama's place."

That caught Isumi's attention. "R-Really? H-How?"

There was a glint of gentleness in Ritsuko's eyes, Isumi saw. "I owe my life to the Ryuuzakis. Ever since ojou-sama's obaa-chan saved my life, I dedicated my life to work for them."

Isumi smiled. "Wow! Sakuno-sama's obaa-chan saved your life? How?"

"I was hit by a car accidentally one fated day. That time, no one was around to help me since it was already so late at night. The driver who hit me dashed off when he saw me lying unconscious on the cemented floor. I remember I was just eight years old then."

"Wow, Ritsuko was so young…" Isumi commented.

Ritsuko smiled at her sincerely. And then, she continued her story, "At that time, I was lucky since there was someone who saw me lying next to that post. That person happened to be ojou-sama's grandmother. She was accompanied by ojou-sama then, who looked at me for the first time with her innocent brown eyes. And from what I remember, they brought me to the hospital and took care of me financially. Not only my hospital bills… but they also paid for my studies! And allowed me to live with them! I could only cry gratefully for their hospitality and kindness."

Isumi stared at Ritsuko. Sakuno-sama's family's nature was to give an act of kindness towards someone, she thought.

"I was living alone before I got hit by that car. I lost my parents from an accident and took care of myself. I didn't go to school because my job's pay was not enough. And besides, I was underage. I could only afford to buy myself food and to pay the bills on my rented apartment.

But I guess I'm lucky to be hit by that car. Because if it wasn't for that accident, the Ryuuzakis would've never met me and I would probably still be working as a waitress in that restaurant until now."

"How ironic," Isumi said as she stood up.

"Ironic indeed." Ritsuko smiled. "And not only that, I promised them that I'd dedicate my whole life for them as a payment for the kindness that they did. Sumire-sama only shook her head and even told me to not waste my time serving for such a tennis-freak family. But I made my decision that time. I was determined to work for the Ryuuzakis."

"And that's when you decided to work for Sakuno-sama, am I right?"

Ritsuko nodded. "And, I followed her until here. Where I work as a gardener at the Echizen mansion."

"So, tell me… if Sakuno-sama _finally _breaks up with that devil disguised as Echizen Ryoma, would you still follow her?"

Without hesitation, Ritsuko answered, "Yes."

Isumi grinned. "Good to know. I'll do the same thing. Sakuno-sama got two loyal maids on her side!"

Ritsuko smiled and nodded at Isumi.

Then, the former ruined the moment when she tapped her watering can gently on top of Isumi's head warningly, "Now, get back to work!"

Isumi massaged her head as tears fell down from her eyes. "That hurts!"

"Get. Back. To. Work!" Ritsuko yelled once more as she glared daggers at Isumi.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Kitazono Kotoha and Ishikawa Hiroyuki saw two girls entering one of the tennis courts' fence. Kotoha was leaning on a tree nearby while Hiroyuki was sitting on top of the tree's branch. Kotoha smirked as she recognized one of the two girls. "Looks like they're already here…"

Hiroyuki smiled and jumped down the tree, "At last."

Sakuno and Ai positioned themselves on either side of the court. Sakuno tossed the ball in the air, ready to hit the ball when she saw a figure of a person jumped from a tree from the corner of her eyes.

As the tennis ball rolls downwards, hoping to meet Sakuno's racquet for one good serve, Sakuno's world slowed in motion. She immediately recognized that person. It was the same person she saw that morning. The same person who caused her to run all the way to the music building…

"Hiroyuki-kun," she unconsciously muttered.

The tennis ball never met Sakuno's racquet after it bounced on the ground and rolled slowly towards the net.

Ai stared at her senpai questioningly.

Hiroyuki waved a hand at her and grinned boyishly, "I'm back."

And due to both surprise and happiness, Sakuno's grip on her racquet loosened, and it eventually dropped on the ground.

"Guess what? I've finally found a girl cuter than that middle-schooler Sakuno I dated years ago. I've finally found the more mature and cuter Sakuno who's staring at me right now! See? I've fulfilled my promise!" Hiro said.

Sakuno could only gape. He even remembered that joke he made before they departed six years ago.

Sakuno unconsciously covered her mouth with her hand as tears stared to form on her eyes.

She started trembling.

"Y-You really c-came back…"

_The one who understands her the same way she understands him._

"Hiro-kun…"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Momo and Ryoma were walking towards their club room, both looking bored. But one was surely troubled.

Momo opened the door to the clubroom and took out his racquet from one of the lockers. He turned around and saw Ryoma staring at the ground blankly.

"Oi, Echizen…" Momo said as hanged his racquet on top of his shoulder, "You seem to be… err, distracted. Something happened that you wanna share?"

"No," was Ryoma's blank reply.

When Momo was about to open his mouth, their other fellow regular teammates entered the club room. It seems like everyone wanted to spend their lunch break playing tennis, like them.

"Yo, senpai-tachi," Momo greeted his teammates.

Only Tezuka was not there…

"Hoi hoi! Who would've thought you'd also be here, nya? How 'bout a match?" Eiji asked childishly as he wrapped an arm around Momo's shoulder.

Momo was about to discuss to them what happened to Echizen when he found him already on his way out of the clubroom. "O-Oi Echizen! W-Wait!"

Oishi's motherly instincts kicked in. "What happened? Echizen seemed to be troubled! D-Did something happen?"

Momo sighed. "That's what I was going to find out, if you guys did not interrupt."

Ryoma sighed deeply. He stared at his red racquet blankly. He began adjusting the racquet's strings with his hand, completely unaware of what he was doing. Maybe he really didn't see Ishikawa back then. Maybe it was just his imagination… or someone who looks like him…

But…

Sakuno did not return after she sprinted off somewhere—to look for Ishikawa probably.

He decided to just distract himself with a little tennis. Tennis always finds a way to distract him from insignificant thoughts. It never failed. Even for just a moment.

That's right… a moment…

He walked towards the tennis courts, only to find Sakuno and a freshman girl on either side of the court.

Somehow, Ryoma felt relieved.

Sakuno must've thought that it was her imagination too, and decided to just play tennis with someone.

He was about to approach her when he noticed something odd.

Her racquet was on the ground, and it doesn't seem like their game had even started yet. Her opponent was not looking at her either, instead looking at something behind her. Sakuno was also looking straight ahead, as if staring at the same spot her opponent was staring at.

Ryoma decided to see what the two girls were looking at. But before he could turn his head, he heard a voice…

A voice he'd never heard before yet…

Sounded so threatening to him…

"Guess what? I've finally found a girl cuter than that middle-schooler Sakuno I dated years ago. I've finally found the more mature and cuter Sakuno who's staring at me right now! See? I've fulfilled my promise!"

Ryoma's eyes deepened.

It can't be…

It just can't be…

"Ah! Isn't that Ishikawa Hiroyuki?"

He heard one of his senpai-tachi said from behind him.

Ryoma's eyes widened.

That's right…

That guy…

He wasn't imagining things on his own after all…

He's back…

"Ishikawa Hiroyuki…" he murmured.

_Is back._

_Ending Credits:_

_Egao no Ryuu_

_Itsumo no wake up sukoshi mae_

_CURTAIN no mukou wa Mabushii Morning call_

_Ugokidasu yo Ichinichi ga_

_Kyou wa So Nani ga okiru_

_Sunadokei no you ni Hitotsubu hitotsubu_

_Nagareteku Tsuioku wa_

_Itsu no ma ni ka Bokura wa yattekita_

_Furikaeru to Tookute_

_Futo kizukeba Hitori ja nai kara ne_

_Egao no riyuu Kimi ga iru kara_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back (and so did Hiroyuki-kun) Not my best work, still I hope you enjoyed this one! Next up would be a whole chapter consisting of how Sakuno and Hiroyuki met, and how Sakuno and Ryoma got together. It's basically what happened before this fic started :D

Thanks for the reviews (it is what keep authoresses going, believe me!)

Please give me your comments and feedbacks ^^

Disclaimer applies.

P.S Won't be able to update regularly anymore (I'll try updating two chapters by February though). _A day at Rikkaidai _will be updated on April (summer break in the Philippines).


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode ten: The Past and the Future**

**sayonara wa **

_That time…_

**itsuka deau tame no yakusoku**

_That time when he left for the US Open…_

**namida ha misenaide**

_I became self-reliant. I didn't rely on anyone but myself. I was more alone than I ever was… after he left._

**aruki dasu**

_It felt so lonely._

**sorezore no michi wo susumou**

_It felt so lonely that I actually forgot how it felt to be surrounded by friends…_

**yume wo kanaeru tame**

_But that loneliness was suddenly replaced by happiness when I met him…_

… _when Hiroyuki-kun and I met._

F L A S H B A C K

**hajimete deatta toki wo oboeteiru**

**USO oshieraretari ikinari hashirasareta**

**shoujiki icchaeba warito akui oushou**

Thirteen year old Ryuzaki Sakuno walked towards her classroom as she carried a pile of papers timidly. It had been a year since Echizen Ryoma left for America. The seniors already graduated and now, Kaidoh-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai are the ones bringing the tennis team to the top. It had been really hard for them, since their rookie freshman was now gone. But that didn't stop them from having faith in their own teammates. In fact, it motivated them even more to introduce the "new and better than ever" Seigaku tennis team to the nation. They trained each and everyone, making sure that they do their best. And they always make sure that they'll live to Tezuka's expectations; maybe even more.

**yasashi katta nowa SEIGAKU no haha kurai**

**itsunomani konnani ore**

Sakuno stopped to glance at the tennis team from the hallway window. She suddenly felt distant from them after Ryoma left. Sure the ichinen (now ninnen) trio talks to her once in a while, but it felt like there was a wall between them.

Between all of them.

**koko ga suki ni natteta**

**onaji mirai ga arutte shinjiru hodoni**

As she was about to walk away, she accidentally dropped the pile of papers she was carrying. Unluckily for her, no one was around to help her. She just picked everything by herself and noticed that one paper was sticking under the door of a random room. She stretched her hand hoping that the paper won't get blown by the wind.

Today was really unlucky for her though.

A gust of wind suddenly played its way inside the hallway, making the piece of paper get inside the room more.

**sayonara wa itsuka aeruyou no yakusoku**

**namida wa misenaiyo**

She sighed and opened the door to the room, only getting distracted when she saw a grand piano placed on near the window of the room, looking majestic. She involuntarily dropped the piles of paper she collected. She blushed as she admired the musical instrument.

Moreover, what's a grand piano doing in a room like this?

**wasurenai koko ni ita jibun no jikan wo **

**yasashii hitotachi wo**

She went inside and closed the door. She unknowingly stepped on the piece of paper she was supposed to get and went straight towards the piano. She sat on the chair placed across the instrument and gently placed her fingers on top of the keys.

She stared at it gently and with admiration.

**kaerimichi minnade kaburi tsuita JUNKFOOD**

**saigo no potatoe nerau otonagenai hitotachi**

Meanwhile, a thirteen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes noticed that there were papers scattered around the hallway as he passed by it. He noticed that the papers are scattered near the music room. He clenched his violin case tighter as he got curious and opened the door to the room.

**shoujiki icchaeba warito daisuki kamo**

**nannigenai nichijou kokochi yokute waratta**

He felt the wind gently blow on his face as soon as he opened the door. The wind turned into admiration as he stares at the loving face of the girl sitting across the piano. He felt his face blush as he continued on staring at her face even more.

**doushite toki wa nagareru kokoro okizari nishite**

Sakuno noticed him and looked confusedly at him, since he was standing still. He looked like he was paralyzed or something.

**takusan no omoide tachi giyutto dakishimeta**

The boy suddenly noticed the confused girl's stare at him and blushed in embarrassment. He tried to cover up his act by laughing nervously as he approached her. He scratched his head and began talking.

**aruki dasu anata ga kuretamono subetega michibiite kureru yo**

"H-Hello there, miss..." he began.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

Their atmosphere changed and the two stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Their surroundings were literally sparkling.

**todoketai arittake no koede omoide arigatou no kotoba**

"Y-You're the principal's grandson, Ishikawa Hiroyuki-san the third," she said.

The boy was slightly shocked as she said those words. Everyone knows him and respects him because of the position of his grandfather. Sometimes, he felt that his friends only befriended him to get the privileges.

But this girl… she didn't bow before him or got nervous…

"Uh… you know my name… but… I…" he replied.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno. I'm the tennis team's coach's granddaughter," she introduced herself as she smiled lovingly.

Hiroyuki blushed even more.

"_That scary obaa-chan is her grandma! S-So unrealistic… t-this cute girl is her granddaughter! I've heard her granddaughter is also studying here… but I always thought she was a boyish, unkind, uncute, and impolite woman!"_ Hiro thought to himself.

And he finally realized something.

"We're on the same place…" he mumbled but still enough for her to hear.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sakuno asked.

"We have that kind of privilege."

**itsumademo isshoni iraretara iinoni**

"Everyone acts like our friends… but it still feels distant…" he continued.

Sakuno suddenly had the flashback when everyone was unnaturally kind to her when they found out she was the tennis team coach's granddaughter. They even asked her to talk to her grandma if they have academic problems.

**rashiku mo naku omou**

"S-Sou…" she meekly said. She slowly placed her fingers again on the piano keys as she stared sadly at it.

**aruki dasu sorezore no michi wo susumou**

**yume wo kanaeru tame**

Hiroyuki suddenly grinned boyishly and placed his hand on top of hers. "It feels good knowing someone understands you," he said.

Sakuno suddenly blushed and slowly, she unknowingly began to close her heart from Echizen Ryoma.

She smiled, "Un!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Wow! You play the piano well! Who would've thought you're a tennis player!" Hiro exclaimed as he sat childishly on one of the tables in the music room.

She blushed since this was the first time someone praised her music skills. That is because no one ever heard her play the piano before. She becomes embarrassed immediately after thinking what they might say if they hear her play.

"T-Thank you, Ishikawa-san."

Then, the door shot open and revealed a fourteen-year old senior wearing circular eyeglasses. "HIROYUKI! YOU SKIPPED PRATICE AGAIN!" he scolded.

Hiro formed the letter "o" on his mouth and sighed. "Gomen ne… but I didn't skip practice."

A vein popped on the glasses-wearing guy.

"I was practicing with Ryuzaki-san here," he pointed his thumb to the girl.

The glasses-wearing guy turned his head to look at the twin-braided woman and glared at her. "Who is she?"

"Some tennis player playing the piano," Hiro replied conceitedly.

The vein on his head grew bigger, "Hiroyuki, if you don't want me to kick you out of the band, then move your butt and get inside the recording studio!"

"Fine, then I'll quit," he simply replied.

Sakuno and the glasses-wearing guy's eyes widened in shock.

"W-What…?" the junior asked.

"Gomen. You said you'll kick me out of the band if I don't move my butt right? The problem is… well, I don't want to move my butt… so go ahead without me, Morioka-kun," Hiro said.

"E-E-E-EH!"

"I want to stay here and chat with her for a while. So," Hiro said as he looked at Sakuno, "Bye bye." He waved a provoking hand at Morioka.

"Ii yo, Ishikawa-san… you better go now…" Sakuno intervened.

Hiroyuki just smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her away leaving the still-shocked Morioka behind. "E-Eto… where are you taking me?"

"Rooftop. I'm going to share something with you," Hiro replied as they climbed the staircase.

"S-Share…?"

Hiro opened the door leading to the rooftop and they stared at the view of spring for a while before going in. "Cherry blossoms are wonderful, ne?"

Sakuno blushed as she stared at his calm face. Sakura petals swaying playfully with the wind as he smiled.

He let go of her hand and began putting out his violin from its case. "The song you played earlier… did you compose it?" he asked as he stood up.

Sakuno followed his steps and nodded. "I call it Flying Cherry."

"I'll play it with my violin," he said.

"Eh? B-But you just heard it…"

"I've got one hell of a memory you see," he replied as his nose got longer, literally.

"And cocky…" Sakuno murmured but Hiro still heard her.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth!" he defended as he pouted cutely at her. Then, his facial expression changed and turned calm again, "Every time it's about music, I remember everything."

Sakuno blushed and smiled. Then, her smile turned into a carefree laughter. Hiro looked at her and blushed. She laughs like a child.

"Then, I'll start."

He began playing his violin with the exact tone Sakuno used when she played the piano. And its even more majestic than how she played.

"Ishikawa-san is really talented," she said.

"Really?" Hiroyuki stopped playing and smiled. "You're pretty talented too!"

"But I'm not as good as you…"

Hiroyuki smiled, "Then, I'll teach you."

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

The next few months after the two met were all spent with Hiroyuki teaching her how to play more tones with the piano. And there were even times when the two performed in front of the whole school as a duet. And the door that closed in Sakuno's heart opened once again. And the reason was Ishikawa Hiroyuki. She made friends with his band mates. They all got along and Sakuno unknowingly began to ignore her previous friends.

"Ne Sakuno," Tomoka said as the two were on their way home. "You seem to get along well with Ishikawa-sensei's grandson."

Sakuno smiled as she imagined Hiroyuki getting scolded by his grandpa because he did something naughty again. "Yeah. The past few months we've spent together were really fun!"

Tomoka stared sadly on the ground. She stopped walking and Sakuno turned to her, wondering about her sudden gestures. "You seem like you're forgetting us…"

Sakuno suddenly felt guilty. "I-it's not like that, Tomo-chan! It's just… I like to make new friends!"

"The tennis team is worried about you. They all wondered if you were only friends with them because of Ryoma-sama. And now that Ryoma-sama is gone… and coincidentally you are, too… they all think that you never considered them as your friends."

Sakuno's heart beat stopped. No, it seemed like her whole world stopped.

_It's all a misunderstanding. They were the ones who distanced themselves from me…_

"Sakuno... aren't you going back to us? Your real friends? Weren't you just befriending Ishikawa because he asked you to? I think he was only befriending you so that he could get his privileges from your grandma."

_Wrong… that's not true… Tomo-chan… you're the one who do not understand…_

"Everyone does not understand…" Sakuno mumbled and ran away.

"Ah! Sakuno! Where are you going? Wait!" Tomo tried to catch up to her but she was already around the corner.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

There is a special place that Sakuno discovered in their town. It was a wonderful place where she could be one with nature. That place is quiet and relaxing. And that place is where she always cries her heart out.

Her sobbing could be heard in the entire place. That place is an abandoned park for lovers. It is said that once lovers promised something while in there, that promise will be kept forever, and nothing will break it.

And that's when Hiroyuki arrived.

He didn't speak or let himself known. He just sat next to her and held her hand. Sakuno looked at him with her face wet with tears. How did he find that place?

She continued to cry as she looked at him with her lonely eyes.

"Saku-chan… you look really ugly when you cry," he said indifferently.

Sakuno blushed from embarrassment and playfully punched his chest. "Mou!"

"Everyone does not understand…" Hiro changed the topic.

Sakuno looked at him with understanding. "Sou…"

"Everyone is the same…"

"Un…"

"Saku-chan… I want to…"

"…?"

"I want everyone to understand us… Being the owner and principal's grandson, and being the tennis team coach's granddaughter… I want everyone to treat us not as that… but as normal students…"

Sakuno stared sadly on the ground.

"But it looks like that won't happen…"

"Un…" she agreed.

"And it seems like were the only ones who understand each other, ne?"

"Hai."

"That's why…" Hiro stood abruptly and with serious and determined eyes, he punched the air and continued, "We should always stick together!

RYUZAKI SAKUNO, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" he yelled, rather than asked.

Sakuno was not surprised though. She just sighed and stood up. She wiped her tears with her hanky and replied, "Hiro-kun… thank you…"

Hiroyuki blushed and stuttered, "S-So… i-is that a y-yes or a n-no?"

Sakuno smiled cheerfully and nodded.

Hiro's embarrassed face turned into happiness. He childishly hugged her and said, "I swear to God that I'll make you the happiest woman alive!"

Sakuno blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

And that door that was once opened for Echizen Ryoma closed completely.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

After the two started dating, Sakuno still continues to play tennis. She watches Ryoma's matches every once in a while but only because he inspired her to do better in the sport she loves to play. Hiroyuki understands that tennis is her thing, no matter how good she was at the piano. He did not force her to quit the sport since he knows what she'll feel, even though sometimes he feels insecure whenever she's watching Ryoma's games.

Soon everyone accepted their relationship and Hiroyuki even helped her get along with her previous friends again.

But everyone knows that even if they were surrounded by their friends, there is still a wall that the two kept to themselves.

A wall that will soon break.

"H-Huh?" she suddenly felt nervous.

"S-Sorry. But I don't think I'll participate in that competition," Hiroyuki answered.

"B-But! T-This is the perfect time for your debut! You'll be known worldwide!"

Hiro looked at his almost two-year girlfriend. "D-Demo… you know that…"

"Is this about me? Hiro-kun… if I'm in the way then I'm afraid that I'm just going to break-"

"No, Saku-chan. I don't want to go because I don't want to. Period," Hiro replied, shadows covering his eyes.

"Don't lie to me," she said, "Hiro-kun… go after your dream. I know you can do it. I'll wait here. Y-Your… future i-is…" she began sobbing.

"I don't want to commit the same mistake Echizen-kun did. I don't want to leave you behind to follow my dream," Hiro said.

"Hiro-kun… Ryoma-kun is different. We were only friends. I never loved him. I only had a crush on him and he inspired me," she replied as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

Hiro was about to say something when she spoke in a loud voice, "ISHIKAWA HIROYUKI! GO FOLLOW YOUR DREAM! I MEAN… IT'S NOT LIKE THIS IS GOODBYE-FOREVER… THIS IS ONLY GOODBYE-LET'S-MEET-AGAIN-SOON!"

Hiro sweat dropped, "You didn't have to yell at me…"

"Do your best…" Sakuno continued as she calmed down.

"I-I already told you… I'm not going to Europe…"

"Ja, matta ne! Go find yourself a cute European girl or something. Just make sure she's cuter than me, ne?" she said with a forced cheerful voice after she turned around so as not to face him.

"Sakuno…"

"If she's not cute then… then…" she couldn't take it anymore. She cried.

Hiroyuki sighed, "It seems like you won't forgive me if I don't leave huh? What a selfless girlfriend…"

Sakuno continued to cry.

"Fine… I'll find a cuter girl. But not European…"

Sakuno opened her eyes with shock.

"I'll find the future and more mature Sakuno here in Japan when I come back."

Sakuno blushed.

"And that Sakuno will definitely be cuter than you, I'm sure."

Sakuno turned around, facing him.

"So, please wait until then."

Hiroyuki walked towards her and hugged her.

"I promise. I'll come back. So until then, just wait for me."

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Hiroyuki left for Europe when he was fifteen. He left Sakuno in Japan but asked her to wait for him to come back. He left a few days after they all graduated from middle school.

After the spring break, Tomo, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo and Sakuno continued on studying in Seigaku High, where their former senpais await. Today was their first day in high school. And this is also the time when the world-renowned tennis player return.

"Kyaa~ Ryoma-sama! He's back, he's back! I saw him enter the school grounds this morning, aren't you happy Sakuno?" Tomo exclaimed happily as she bounced around their classroom.

"Ryoma-kun? T-That's good," Sakuno smiled.

"And not only that, it seems like the old Seigaku tennis team will be reunited once again! I can't wait to watch their matches again!"

Sakuno suddenly got excited. "Oh yeah! Now that Ryoma-kun is an international tennis player, the future games will definitely be more exciting! I can't wait! I want to watch every single match!" she said with sparkle in her eyes.

Tomoka rolled her eyes. "SAKUNO! THIS IS NOT ABOUT TENNIS! THIS IS ABOUT YOUR ABANDONED FEELINGS FOR RYOMA-SAMA!"

A question mark appeared on top of Sakuno's head, "Feelings? What feelings?"

Tomo's eyes turned into glare, "Your love for him! You were in love with him before you went out with Ishikawa right!"

"No, I wasn't," she replied with pure innocent eyes.

"Eh…" Tomo stared annoyingly at her friend. "YOU WERE!"

Sakuno just sighed. "Fine, fine. If you say so."

"I SAID YOU WERE!"

"Tomo-chan… I was just inspired by him. I wasn't in love with him. I was in love with the tennis he played," her eyes turned into sparkling stars again, "In fact, he was the one who made me fall in love with my beloved tennis."

"Y-You were in love with a SPORT!"

"Heh. So that's it. I can't blame her though. I'm also in love with that sport," a male voice suddenly interrupted.

The two girls turned around. Sakuno's sparkling eyes turned into admiration and Tomoka's glare turned into excitement, "RYOMA-SAMA/KUN!"

Sakuno walked gleefully towards him and clasped her hands together. "I knew it! And thanks to you, I'm also in love with it! I can't wait to watch your future games live, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma had grown taller than the last time they saw each other. He looks like Ryoga now, except with the same indifference he had during his middle school days. "Ryuzaki… you've grown shorter."

Sakuno looked confusedly at him and observed their height differences. She now only reached up to Ryoma's chin. "Hm… you're right. But height doesn't matter in tennis."

"Sou. And I see you still didn't cut your hair," he said as he observed her long wavy hair.

"I tie it in a pony tail whenever I'm playing. And I don't tie it in braids anymore."

"Hn…" Honestly, he liked whatever hairstyle she had.

Tomoka stared at the two with that I'm-out-of-place look. Since when did Sakuno turn obsessed in tennis?

"Oh, and did you know? I became the girl's tennis team captain in my third year of middle school!" Sakuno exclaimed happily.

"What place in the nationals?" he asked.

Tomoka noticed that Ryoma's eyes were different. Is it because he was happy to see his friends again?

"Ryoma-sama, did you meet up with the senpai-tachi?" Tomoka interrupted but was depressingly ignored.

"Only second place, though," Sakuno replied.

"Hn…"

"Mada mada dane," Sakuno said, synchronizing with Ryoma. Sakuno let out her tongue playfully and added, "I knew you were going to say that!"

Ryoma smirked.

"Uhm… Sakuno… Ryoma-sama?"

"How about a one-point match? Just to see your form," Ryoma challenged.

Sakuno smiled and replied, "I'm waaaay better than I was during middle school!"

Sakuno was really obsessed with tennis now.

"Really? Last time I checked, you were really clumsy."

"Uhm… I'm still here…" Tomo mumbled. "_Since when did those two had a long conversation?"_

"And last time I checked, you were pretty cocky… Oh, and you still are." Sakuno said.

The two tennis-obsessed freaks walked together towards the tennis grounds, leaving a still-out-of-place Tomoka behind. Then, her eyes sparkled, "I better report to senpai-tachi!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Ryoma and Sakuno began their one-point match about an hour ago. Heck, they even skipped freshmen orientation just to continue their match. Sakuno was still not as good as Ryoma but Ryoma was only playing with her to check her form. And, he kind of enjoyed playing with her.

Tezuka was currently reading a book inside his classroom when he noticed from his classroom window his former coach's granddaughter and his pillar of support playing tennis in a court. His glasses beamed and every one of his classmates stepped back away from him.

Kikumaru and Fuji were chatting in their own classroom when they heard the sound of tennis balls being hit by a racquet. They walked towards the window and saw two freshmen playing together.

Inui was blending something in a blender inside the chemistry lab when he heard a male and female voice communicating with each other as the sound of tennis ball being hit echoed throughout the area.

Oishi was teaching Kawamura how to solve a math problem when they heard loud steps getting closer to their room. They stared shockingly at Osakada Tomoka as she opened the door to their room.

Momo was eating his lunch when he heard the familiar voice of his kouhai saying "mada mada dane" near the tennis courts.

Kaidoh was running laps around the school when he saw his kouhais playing tennis together in the tennis courts as he ran past it. He stopped to stare surprisingly at them.

A few students inside the music room looked at Sakuno from the window with worried glances.

Echizen Ryoma came back. That's not something new. He always returns unknowingly from America.

But…

Ryuzaki Sakuno, their former coach's granddaughter, the clumsiest living person on earth rallying with the tennis prince? That's definitely something new.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"I knew you'd beat me!" Sakuno said happily.

Ryoma continued to drink his can of Ponta.

"And that new technique of yours… I wonder if I could also do it…"

"No," he answered.

"Mou, it's good to daydream once in a while."

Then, they heard teasing whistles coming from their childish redhead senpai. "I knew you two will end up together!" Kikumaru yelled. Everyone from the former tennis team was behind him.

"Go, Echizen! Ah, youth," Momo said as he nodded like a wise old man.

"Hm. So it seems like she moved on from Ishikawa Hiroyuki," Inui mumbled as he wrote something in his notebook.

Apparently, Ryoma heard this. "Ishikawa Hiroyuki?"

"Don't mind him, Echizen! Ryuzaki-chan is all yours!" Momo said.

"Who's he?" Ryoma won't let go of that subject.

"Hm? What are you talking about senpai-tachi?" Sakuno said.

"Don't mind, don't mind," Momo said.

"Who's he?" Ryoma repeated again, this time turning to Sakuno for answers.

"Oh. He was my boyfriend," Sakuno said too innocently.

A pang of jealousy hit Echizen Ryoma.

But reviewing her answer… "Was? Past tense?" Ryoma asked again.

"Ah… well… yeah…"

Ryoma smirked evilly. He was about to grab Sakuno's arm when three music students entered the scene and interrupted him. "Wait just a second here, Echizen Ryoma," one of the three students said.

"You want to take Ryuzaki-chan away? You have to go through us first!"

The Seigaku tennis team stared confusedly at the three music students.

"Morioka-senpai, Isayama-kun, Oyama-chan! What are you three doing here?" Sakuno asked as she recognized them.

"Ryuzaki-chan, Hiroyuki promised he'll return, right? What are you doing with Echizen!" Isayama said.

"What's it to you?" Ryoma interrupted.

The three music students glared at him.

There was an intense staring contest between the tennis club members and the music club members.

"Let's go, Ryuzaki-chan!" Morioka said and grabbed Sakuno's wrist. "That Echizen obviously wants to take you away from us."

The music trio was about to drag Sakuno out of the scene when Ryoma spoke.

"Listen. Now that that _Ishikawa _guy of yours is now gone, there's no reason for her to hang out with you anymore. Besides,"

Ryoma took one step forward and snatched Sakuno's hand from Morioka.

"She's a _tennis _player."

It was Oyama's turn to speak, "She's also plays the _piano _in case you don't know."

Ryoma's stern glare stopped the music trio from speaking any further. "But does she love playing the piano more than playing tennis?"

Sakuno's eyes widened at that…

She looked on the ground.

Ryoma-kun was right… she only played the piano because of Hiroyuki. And even during the times they were dating, her love for tennis somehow got stronger as days pass.

The music trio took one step backward. No! They couldn't let Echizen take her from them! She's too important to their friend to just give her away! They're going to protect her, no matter what.

"She loves it or not, she still can't go with you! Hiroyuki promised he'll return fo—"

The trio was cut off when Ryoma glared at them even more. "Selfish," he said.

"W-What! Say that again you bastard!"

"You're selfish. You and the Ishikawa person."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Leaving her to go to Europe or something… and entrusting her to you pathetic guys, so that when he returns, she's still there waiting for him."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno.

"A girl like her doesn't need to wait for someone," he added.

The Seigaku regulars sweat dropped. Their O'chibi was totally out of character by saying that.

Morioka glared at Ryoma. "Didn't you do exactly the same! You left her for the US Open and entrusted her to the other regulars—"

"I didn't do exactly the same." Ryoma cut off.

"W-What?"

"Ryuzaki and I weren't dating when I left," he simply answered.

Sakuno unconsciously smiled. Ryoma was still the same.

His senpai-tachi snickered. Always and forever will be bratty, that Echizen!

It seemed like the cat got the music trio's tongue. They couldn't think of anything anymore to defend their friend.

"Leave," Ryoma ordered, "Or die."

The trio gulped in nervousness.

Oyama and Isayama already turned around and began walking away. But Morioka added something before catching up to his friends.

"Echizen, Hiroyuki will be back someday, remember that. And when he does, he'll surely take Ryuzaki-chan back. And you'll regret doing this in the first place." He warned and walked after his friends.

Ryoma paid no attention to the senpai's warning though—typical.

He turned to the girl and saw her smiling at something on the ground. "Ryuzaki?"

**Mabushii hikari no kakera ga **

**Mizutamari no naka Yureteta **

**Nozokikonda kao ni **

**Kaze ga itazura shita **

Sakuno, aware of the tennis prince's concern, shook her head to assure him she was fine. "I'm okay, Ryoma-kun… It's just that… you saw right through me… About my passion for music and tennis… how the levels of my love for both activities greatly differ from each other…"

Ryoma stared at her indifferently. "Isn't it obvious? It's written all over your face. You love tennis."

**Jikokuhyou-doori no BUS wo **

**Waza to miokutte aruita **

**Itsumo no machinami ga **

**Sukoshi chigatte mieta **

Sakuno blushed and nodded cheerfully. "Right!"

Sakuno stared back at the departing music trio—her friends… well more likely Hiro-kun's friends. But they were nice. They made her feel special and wanted. And music was the one that brought them close with each other.

And the same with tennis. Though she may not be that close to her tennis friends, they share one thing in common: their love for the sport.

"My love for tennis, huh?" Sakuno murmured, which earned the attention of the regulars.

**Fui ni namae yobarete **

**Miageta hodoukyou no ue **

**Minareta egao ga atta **

She smiled gently, "That's right… my love for tennis…"

Curious looks was what the Seigaku regulars gave her. She smiled cheerfully this time, "My love for tennis!"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

**Sokkenaku te wo agete kotaete **

**Narande aruku kaerimichi **

**Kudaranai kaiwa ga **

**Myou ni moriagatta **

Four months later, the whole school went on a rampage as soon as the news that Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno were dating spread out. Thanks to blabbermouth Horio, of course.

How'd the two ended up together?

Their love for tennis…

A bit different way on how Hiroyuki and Sakuno ended up together—the same position they had as grandchildren of faculty members of Seigaku.

**Megurikuru kisetsu no MELODY ga **

**Machikado ni sotto nagaredashite **

**Kono toki ga tomareba ii to **

**Tsuyoku omotta **

From the looks of it, Ryoma's relationship with Sakuno won't compare to what she and Hiroyuki had; at least that was what Inui-senpai told him. His stature was utterly different from Hiroyuki (since they only got together because of tennis) and unless he finds a way to somehow _understand _that part that Hiroyuki understands from her, there's no way their relationship would last.

**Shiranai ashita wo mezashite **

**Tsunaida te wo hanasazu ni yukou **

**Taisetsu na koto wa bokura ga **

**Itsudemo Freedom **

Ryoma answered the data man in a bratty tone, "I don't need to understand what that Ishikawa understands about her."

Inui stopped writing on his notebook and stared at Ryoma.

"I also don't need to compare myself to him so that Ryuzaki and I would stay together."

Inui continued on staring at Ryoma.

"All I needed to do is to surpass him."

With that, Ryoma turned around and waved his arm to his senpai.

Inui's glasses beamed.

His calculations may be insufficient after all.

E N D O F F L A S H B A C K

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

**Totsuzen todoita kotoba ni **

**TITLE wo tsukete kaeshita **

**Ima Guuzen Dare to issho ni iru deshou ka? **

_Current timeline_

Ryoma stood there in the sideline as Hiroyuki said some words. Some words that he was sure only the two of them understand.

"Guess what? I've finally found a girl cuter than that middle-schooler Sakuno I dated years ago. I've finally found the more mature and cuter Sakuno who's staring at me right now! See? I've fulfilled my promise!"

Hiroyuki understands Sakuno… and yet, he promised himself that he'll surpass how much Hiroyuki understands her.

**Sukoshi tsumetaku natta kaze ga **

**Kimi no maegami wo yurashita **

**Nagaku natt****a kage wo **

**Fumi nagara aruita **

He hasn't done it yet but he will… won't he?

That part that he can't reach… soon, he was sure… he was determined… soon, he'll be able to reach it. He'll reach farther than Hiroyuki. He'll receive the feelings she had once for him. He'll take those feelings back. Those feelings that disappeared when she met that Hiroyuki.

He'll surpass him.

**Mada netsu wo nokoshiteru **

**Kabe ni motarete miagereba **

**Ich****inichi wa hayai na..'tte omotta **

Sakuno had her hand covering her mouth as tears were already on its way down her cheeks. Hiroyuki did return.

He fulfilled his promise.

But…

She can't face him now…

Now that… she gave her feelings back to Ryoma…

**"MAIL no henji ga mada konai ne" **

**"Ashita mo kitto atsui ka naa" **

**Tokubetsu ja nai kaiwa ga **

**Ima wa tabun choudo ii **

But even so… why was she feeling glad that he returned? She'd once doubted his words… but as he stands here in front of her…

It makes her feel guilty for questioning him…

Hiroyuki fulfilled his promise… only to return in Japan having Sakuno already dating someone.

Sakuno felt guilty… not only for questioning him but also for forgetting about him…

**Megurikuru kisetsu no HARMONY ga **

**Mimimoto wo sotto kasumeteitta **

**Kono uta ga todokeba ii to **

**Kimi wo omotta **

Kotoha smirked at the story that began to unfold before her—she was still leaning on that tree, the shadows of its leaves serving as her shade—and it made her feel glad that she was one of the witnesses of such great event.

This is just the beginning, she thought.

The beginning of Ryoma and Sakuno's end.

The epic end of their relationship.

She can't wait.

**Shiranai sekai wo mezashite **

**Jibun wo shinjiteyuku chikara wo **

**Taisetsu na koto wa bokura ga **

**Itsudemo Freedom **

And what made Kotoha feel better? It was Ryoma and Sakuno's own ignorance of each other's feelings. One was thinking that he hasn't fully acquired her love yet and will soon attain it, whilst the other thought guiltily about what she had done to her past love—for forgetting him.

For forgetting her precious Hiro-kun for Ryoma-kun.

Slowly, this will destroy them…

Hiroyuki grinned mischievously mentally.

The truth is he doesn't care anymore.

He'll destroy them both.

No, scratch that… he'll destroy _Echizen Ryoma _for taking her from him, even when he already had the chance with her before he and Sakuno met.

That one freshman year in middle school which Ryoma took for granted.

_Echizen Ryoma _will regret everything he had done, Hiroyuki swore to himself.

**"Tatoeba juunen tatte **

**Machi de guuzen deatte mo.. **

**Kimi wa kawaranai darou ne" **

**Kyuu ni majime na k****ao de iu kara **

**Omowazu fukidashichatta kedo **

**Nanda ka kokoro ga sukoshi dake atsuku naru **

Back at the Echizen mansion garden, Isumi kept on pestering Ritsuko as the latter was doing her job.

The cross-dresser maid laughed with carefree, not knowing that soon, someone will use her sister as a threat to both her and the couple she was working for.

Her laugh halted suddenly as she felt a disturbing feeling inside her heart.

And then she remembered her sister from years ago. She looked up the sky as she reminisced the past.

She wondered why.

**Megurikuru kisetsu no RHYTHM ni **

**Kokoro ga kitto odoridashiteru **

**Kono toki ga tomareba ii to **

**Tsuyoku omotta **

**M****egurikuru kisetsu no HARMONY ga **

**Mimimoto wo sotto kasumeteitta **

**Kono uta ga todokeba ii to **

**Kimi wo omotta **

Ryoma opened the gates to the fenced court and approached Sakuno. He took her racquet that was lying on the ground and gave it to her. Sakuno looked at Ryoma's eyes as he did the same with hers.

"Let's go, Ryuzaki."

Hiroyuki grinned. He finally got to see Echizen Ryoma in person. _Let the games begin._

**Kureteyuku machi no doko ka de **

**Sorezore no mich****i wo aruiteiru **

**Bokutachi ga mezasu mirai wa **

**Itsudemo Freedom**

Somewhere in a hospital in Japan, a girl with straight blonde hair, hiding her emerald green eyes under her closed eyelids, stirred from her sleep. Her mother noticed it and stood up from shock.

"I-Isumi!" her mother yelled.

But alas, she was back on her deep slumber again…

But not before murmuring her brother's name softly.

_Isamu-onii-chan…_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Yeah, it's long and boring T^T But I needed to clear things up before I proceed on updating the other chapters… Thanks for the reviews, by the way :D

Oh, and this is the end of season one (I told 'ya I'm a feeler XD) Stay tuned for season two! Yeah… and I already put spoiler on the last part, didn't I? Clumsy me XP

Insert-slash-opening song for today: Yakusoku, sang by Echizen Ryoma.

Insert-slash-ending song for today: Freedom, sang by AOZU I recommend it to you guys!

Disclaimer still applies.

Ryoma or Hiroyuki? Please leave a review :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Opening Credits:_

_Dreaming on the Radio_

_Oroshita te no SHIRT to Futsuriai na Surikireta SNEAKER de_

_Machi wo arukeba atenai kitai Fumishimeteita Teenage Blues_

_Ano koro wa are de jibun nari ni__ Ganbattetan'dakedo_

_Ano hi guuzen Kikoeta koe ni Kokoro ubawarete shimattan'da_

_I'm Dreaming on the radio Itsumo Soko ni Ashita wo miteta_

_Dreaming on the radio Konya Kimi no Koe ga kikitain'da_

_Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Kokoro Round & Round ni natte_

_Nani ka atarashii koto ga dekiru'tte Mahou wo kaketekurerun'da_

_Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Toki ni Up Side Down ni natte_

_Konna harisakesou na omoigoto__ Kimi ni todoke_

_Kyou no REQUEST_

**Episode eleven: Hiro and Ryoma**

Ryoma opened the gates to the fenced court and approached Sakuno. He took her racquet that was lying on the ground and gave it to her. Sakuno looked at Ryoma's eyes as he did the same with hers.

"Let's go, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno stared at her racquet on Ryoma's hand. She nodded weakly and timidly took her racquet. "Arigatou," she muttered weakly and the two of them proceeded on leaving the tennis courts.

"How rude, Echizen-kun," Hiro suddenly said which made Ryoma and Sakuno stop midway from stepping out of the fenced courts.

"How was I rude?" Ryoma asked, not turning around to look at Hiroyuki.

"Never mind," Hiro answered conceitedly with his eyes closed.

Sakuno looked worriedly at both of them. And then, she noticed Ryoma's eyes were burning with anger. She could only helplessly look on the ground as they began walking away again.

The tennis team regulars, who were watching them all along, made way as Ryoma and Sakuno walked past them. Their senpai-tachi nervously looked at each other once they saw that furious glint in Ryoma's amber eyes.

After the two was out of sight, Kotoha walked towards Hiroyuki. She smirked as she stopped three feet away from him. "Nicely done. Provoking your opponent first before officially challenging him," she said in a proud voice.

Hiro turned around to face her. His eyes gleaming with mischievousness as he replied, "What are you talking about? That was already my challenge for him."

Kotoha stared at him with unreadable eyes, "Is that so… anyhow, my comment's still the same."

"Figures," he said.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

After that encounter with Hiroyuki, Ryoma and Sakuno didn't speak with each other. Ryoma was too preoccupied by his own thoughts to talk to her while Sakuno was still feeling uncomfortable now that Ryoma met her ex-boyfriend in person.

The awkward silence between the two was not left unnoticed by Isumi, though.

Ryoma and Sakuno sat across each other as they ate their dinner in complete silence. Maids and butlers were around them, standing there in case someone needed their services. It was normal for the Echizen household, but for Isumi, that day was far from normal.

"Would like some more tea, milady?" one butler asked Sakuno politely as he had a teapot already prepared on his hands.

Sakuno turned to the butler and refused politely. The butler nodded and bowed before walking towards Ryoma to ask the same.

Isumi narrowed her brows.

There was definitely something wrong between them. But what?

Maybe she should ask either of them later on, since she can't ask them now for it'd be rude to do so as they eat.

After a few more minutes, Ryoma stood up from his seat, thanked the chef for the meal, and indifferently walked back to his room.

Isumi's narrowed brows narrowed even more.

She knows Ryoma was a rude brat but he was never rude around his girlfriend. By the way he just suddenly left Sakuno on the table…

"Something's wrong with their relationship," Isumi whispered to herself as she concluded the problem. "And I'm going to find out."

Isumi's whispers to herself were all heard by Ritsuko, who was standing beside her. The gardener couldn't help but smile. Isumi was starting to mature, she thought happily. Her maid friend was not jumping with joy for the current flaws of their masters' relationship, and instead looked like intending to help them solve their problems.

Ritsuko returned her vision to her ojou-sama who was still eating her dinner. She too, noticed the abnormality of that night's dinner and her masters' silence. She may not be able to do something to help them, but she still has Isumi to take care of the problem.

And Ritsuko was also sure that all the maids and butlers present at that dining room noticed their masters' discomfited silence, too.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Ryoma lied on his back after he jumped on the bed. He stared at the ceiling as if the thing would help him clear his thoughts out. Maybe it could…

Or maybe not.

More probably not…

Oh look, it's already distracting him…

So maybe it could, after all…

Ryoma sighed irritatingly.

He rolled on the bed and lied sideways. He grabbed a random pillow and hugged it tighter.

The memories of their high school days flooded back in his mind. Specifically that day when the music trio confronted him and warned him about Hiroyuki's return.

"Take her back, huh?" he muttered softly.

The timing of that guy's return was beyond bad. It was terribly bad. Why now of all days? Why now when he just started making her fall for him deeply? Why now when everything started to become good?

The thought of Sakuno breaking up with him made his stomach turn.

No, Sakuno wouldn't do that. She wouldn't.

He may not understand her as much as Hiroyuki… but he still loves her, right?

Isn't that enough to choose him over that violin-playing guy?

"It's enough…"

Ryoma's eyes suddenly lost all of its emotions. "My feelings are enough…"

Then, he heard someone knock on his door.

He sat up and waited for the person to open the door. After a few more seconds, the door opened and it revealed a maid. Isumi, the rat, to be exact.

"Echizen-sama, may I have a word with you?" Isumi asked seriously. She saw that Ryoma didn't turn the lights on and just searched for him with the available light coming from the huge glass window inside his room.

Isumi was about to step inside the room when Ryoma stopped her.

"You're not welcomed here," he said. The rat's features were not clear enough for she was in a semi-silhouette form, with her back brightly enlightened by the hallway's lighting.

Isumi sighed. "Fine, I'll ask the questions from here, and you'll answer truthfully."

"Depends on your question," Ryoma said. He could use a distraction from his thoughts for a while. And the rat would be the perfect one for the job.

During normal days, Ryoma would say some rude things to her and ignore whatever she says. But the way Ryoma just agreed on talking with her made Isumi feel that there was, as-a-matter-of-factly, something wrong.

Isumi cleared her throat. "Something's wrong with you and Sakuno-sama today. Care to explain what happened?"

Ryoma half-expected that she'd ask that. He pondered on his thoughts whether to tell the rat the truth or not for a minute. In the end, he decided to at least give her a hint of his answer. "Ishikawa Hiroyuki. He returned."

Isumi's serious façade turned into shock. She remembered Ishikawa Hiroyuki from what Ritsuko told her once. He's Sakuno-sama's past lover.

And her shocked face turned into confusion, "So?"

Ryoma exhaled deeply. "You're one heck of an idiot rat, aren't you?" he insulted before answering her last question. "That guy's no ordinary past lover… he's different. And…" he trailed off.

Isumi snorted. "I don't know the real story, but past is past. It'll only remain as memories no matter how hard you try to get it back."

Ryoma stood up with an intimidating aura. "But when that past returns to the present, it can change the future."

Isumi stared at Ryoma. Remembering her own sister, she replied, "Whether it returns to the present or not, or if it can change the future or not, it'll always and forever be the past. And… remember this," she paused as she turned around, ready to leave the room (door).

"The _present _is the most powerful time of all. It determines what will happen and determined what happened," she smiled at the next few words but Ryoma didn't see it since she had her back on him, "And I believe that you're the _present _in this situation."

Now, that definitely made Ryoma pause.

He smirked unconsciously.

"That Isamu…" he turned around and faced the huge glass window on his room, "Idiot."

But deep inside, Isumi, no, _Isamu's, _words definitely made Ryoma feel better.

And soon, his confidence went back.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Sakuno stared blankly at the words written on her phone. She was still sitting on the dining table even though she already finished her meal and the housekeepers already cleaned the whole table.

She stood up, still staring at the screen of her phone.

She received a mail sent to her not too long ago.

_I'll be visiting Echizen Ryoma tomorrow_ ~ Hiroyuki

Her mouth was slightly apart.

She began walking outside of the dining room and into the main hallway. She just kept on walking, not really knowing where to go to.

And she still kept on staring blankly at her phone.

She stopped walking when she was in front of Ryoma's (their) room. She flipped her phone off and tucked it on her skirt's pocket. She reached for the door knob and slowly turned it open.

When she got inside, she saw how dark the room was, since the lights were turned off. She searched with her eyes where Ryoma could be, and finally found him: staring at the glassed window across them.

The prince was in deep thoughts, she assumed. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her gently. "A-Anou… Ryoma-kun…"

"You know," he said, cutting off what Sakuno was supposed to say, "I'm in the _mood _tonight."

Sakuno stared at him blankly first before his words finally registered in her mind. She blushed profusely and immediately forgot what she was supposed to say next.

The next thing that happened went according to what Ryoma wanted…

That night,

… when Ryoma and Sakuno decided to ignore their problems for a while.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

The next day, after their afternoon practice, Ryoma was already packing his things up when a person's shadow covered him.

He looked up only to find Hiroyuki staring down at him. After a few seconds, Hiroyuki grinned charmingly and greeted, "Yo."

Ryoma remained nonchalant and returned on packing his tennis equipments back in his bag. "What's up?"

Hiroyuki squatted in front of him. The two looked at each other; one with nonchalance and one with natural smile. "Care to tour me around Tokyo?"

Ryoma narrowed his brows. As if he'd tour anyone, especially him. He replied in his usual bratty tone, "No."

Hiroyuki weakly smiled, "Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping to bond with you."

Ryoma finally finished packing up his things and stood up. Hiroyuki did the same and followed Ryoma as he began to walk away, "As if I want to bond with someone like you."

Hiroyuki feigned getting hurt, "That's mean! If only I could entertain you with tennis, then I would!"

Ryoma stared ahead, "But the problem is you don't play tennis, so leave me alone."

Hiroyuki stopped walking and stared at Ryoma's retreating back. "Leave _you _alone?" he repeated.

Ryoma stopped from walking.

"Do you want to rephrase that?" Hiroyuki asked as he smirked.

The tennis prince shrugged whatever the other guy was saying and began walking away again.

"Are you sure you didn't mean _'leave us alone'_ instead?" Hiro added.

Ryoma kept on walking away.

Hiro expected that based from Ryoma's personality. He ran after the prince and walked side-by-side with him.

"You know perfectly well why I'm back here in Japan, right?" Hiro expanded their conversation.

"…"

"And you know perfectly well why I asked Sakuno to wait for me."

"…"

"So why?" Hiro's voice became cold.

"…"

"Why did you do it?" He asked as he faced Ryoma seriously, who stopped walking when the musician stopped in front of him.

Ryoma looked at him with boredom before walking around him to leave the place.

Hiroyuki stared at Ryoma's gradual disappearance.

He glared daggers to nowhere in particular. "That Echizen…"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Ryoma got inside his car before the car drove back to the mansion. Sakuno wasn't with him now, since she went home earlier because her club activities were cancelled. He stared at the view outside the car window as he contemplated what Hiroyuki told him before he left the University.

"_You know perfectly well why I'm back here in Japan, right? And you know perfectly well why I asked Sakuno to wait for me. So why? Why did you do it?"_

Hiroyuki was right. Why did he do it? Why did he take her away?

Simple.

Because he loves her.

And he doesn't care even if she was waiting for someone.

He's selfish…

Too selfish…

Does she even love him the same way he does?

Now, the result of his selfishness was finally paying off…

It's deeply scarring him inside.

When the stoplight turned red, he noticed from outside the window the figure of Kitazono Kotoha waving at him with that irritating fake smile.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Hiroyuki arrived at his home a little while later. He went home back to his old home in Tokyo, the same home he used to stay at when he was in middle school. Good thing no classical music admirers noticed him on his way home, or else he'd be forced to go back to Europe again. He remembered his deal with his manager back in Europe; that he'd allow him to stay in Japan until someone recognizes him.

Hiroyuki was one honest person after all. He intended on fulfilling his promise with his manager, and his manager knows that more than anyone else.

Unlike _some girl _who happened to forget about their promise with each other.

He stared at his home one more time. This is where his grandfather lives, the former principal of Seigaku. Maybe he should go in to say hello…

His finger was inches away from the doorbell.

With that, he turned back and walked away.

He can't do it right now.

As he walked away, he began on remembering his past again.

Those happy memories with Sakuno and his fellow friends in the music club.

He lost contact with the music trio, but he managed to get Sakuno's whereabouts through Kitazono Kotoha, who was a former Tsubakigawa middle school student. His grandfather was friends with the school's principal, so he asked about the contacts of one student from that school who got to meet Echizen Ryoma before. That person was Kitazono Kotoha. He needed that person to tell him where Echizen Ryoma was, so he would know where Ryuzaki Sakuno was… since they're dating and all.

That's right… ever since he received that news in Europe that his girlfriend and Echizen were dating, he couldn't stop thinking about it. That was only three years ago. He didn't know that the two were already dating in less than a year after he left Japan.

From then on, he bore hatred against the tennis prodigy.

That guy who stole Sakuno from him.

He stopped walking when he encountered Kitazono Kotoha who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Kitazono-san, what a surprise," he said.

Kotoha smiled. "I just saw Echizen-kun a few minutes ago. He seemed irritated and just glared at me. He didn't even greet me!"

"You like Echizen-kun, don't you?" he asked as he began walking away.

Kotoha smiled and walked after him, "You just noticed? So how about it? How about we team up?"

"I prefer to do things on my own," he replied.

"That's too bad. I was actually looking forward to our future team-up!" she said as she smirked at him.

Hiro stopped and turned around to face her. "Say, lead me to where Sakuno lives."

"She lives under the same roof as Echizen-kun."

"Ah…"

"Do you still want me to lead you there?"

"That is if you want…"

Kotoha smirked again, "It'd be my pleasure."

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Isumi blinked thrice.

"Sakuno-sama's friend?" she asked once more.

It was already nine in the evening when a boy unfamiliar to her proclaimed that he wanted to visit his friend, Sakuno.

Isumi narrowed her brows. "I'm sorry, but we're not allowing any visitors this late at night."

The boy stared at her from behind the huge gates of the Echizen mansion. He sighed sadly. "That's too bad then…"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, sir," the boy turned around and began walking away.

Isumi eyed the boy suspiciously. How'd that boy know that she's a boy? She followed that guy's movement until he was too far away to see. "Suspicious," she grunted as she walked back inside the mansion.

Hiro flipped his phone open and began typing his mail to Kitazono.

_They don't allow visitors past nine… (-.-) _

He was about to send it when he remembered something. He quickly added:

_And I met that cross-dressing maid you told me about. I'm beginning to think that teaming up with you might be useful after all… considering how much you gather information about that maid-friend of theirs._

With that, he pressed 'send' and placed back his phone inside his pocket.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Ryoma was asked by one of his housekeepers that were assigned at the security department to take notice of a suspicious person that visited their house not too long ago. Ryoma watched from the hidden cameras inside a room filled with monitors as the guy in-charge rewind the tape he took from the mansion's gates. When the guy played the video, Ryoma saw Isumi tending to the visitor. The visitor seemed familiar to him, as well.

"Zoom in," Ryoma ordered.

The person nodded and zoomed in towards the visitor Isumi was tending to in that video.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

"That's Ishikawa…"

The guard sweat dropped nervously.

Ryoma turned around and before he left the room, he ordered the person in-charge to call Isumi immediately.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Isumi's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. "WHAT!"

Ryoma called her a few minutes ago and informed her that the visitor she tended to an hour ago was actually _the _Ishikawa Hiroyuki that was bothering Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship for the past days.

"H-He asked i-if h-he could s-see S-Sakuno-s-sama! S-S-S-So that's w-why!" she stuttered as she ran around the room in panic. "W-What are w-we going to d-do now! H-He o-obviously w-w-wanted to t-take m-my p-precious Sakuno-sama!"

"Calm down," Ryoma stoically said as he propped one foot near the panic-stricken Isumi, making her trip on his foot.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Now we know that Ishikawa was really trying to get to Sakuno no matter what." Ryoma added and ignored Isumi's furious glares.

Isumi stood up, with flames on her eyes. "There is no way I'm going to let Sakuno-sama get taken away!"

She looked at Ryoma who stared back at her with boredom.

"I'd definitely prefer you than him," she muttered. She can't believe she said those words.

Ryoma smirked.

"So I guess…" Isumi trailed off.

Ryoma stood up and put his hands on his pant's pockets. "Sou. We need to temporarily stop fighting and help each other out."

_Ending Credits:_

_Flying Cherry_

_Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu_

_Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga Makeru mono ka to momoi__ro ni somaru_

_Kotoshi ga hayazaki na no wa kimi no sei da yo Kouende ichiban chiisana sakura no ki yo_

_Haya sugiru ka na? Sou omotta keredo Kigatsukeba sakura no naka_

_Ichiban saki no ano ko wa doko ka na? Tonari no ookina ki ni kiite miyou_

_Ame ga futte mo sou kaze ga fuite mo Chiisana hana wa mada_

_Kawarazu matteiru boku o matteiru_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

A/N: Chapter done! Hope you like it! Who'll win? Hiro-Kotoha pair or Ryoma-Isumi pair? More Sakuno next time, of course ^^ next update will be on April… same day with _A Day at Rikkaidai._

New opening and ending credits (since it's a new season (argh! I'm such a feeler, I'm beginning to hate myself)): Dreaming on the Radio by Echizen Ryoma and Flying Cherry by Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Please Review!

[Disclaimer Applies]

Please visit **ryosakufandom. webs. com **and register :)


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening Credits:_

_Dreaming on the Radio_

_Oroshita te no SHIRT to Futsuriai na Surikireta SNEAKER de_

_Machi wo arukeba atenai kitai Fumishimeteita Teenage Blues_

_Ano koro wa are de jibun nari ni__ Ganbattetan'dakedo_

_Ano hi guuzen Kikoeta koe ni Kokoro ubawarete shimattan'da_

_I'm Dreaming on the radio Itsumo Soko ni Ashita wo miteta_

_Dreaming on the radio Konya Kimi no Koe ga kikitain'da_

_Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Kokoro Round & Round ni natte_

_Nani ka atarashii koto ga dekiru'tte Mahou wo kaketekurerun'da_

_Kimi ni koi shitan'da DJ Toki ni Up Side Down ni natte_

_Konna harisakesou na omoigoto__ Kimi ni todoke_

_Kyou no REQUEST_

**Episode twelve: Sakuno and Hiro**

Ryuzaki Sakuno blinked.

"Eh?"

"Oh come on Sakuno-chan!" Hiro started. "It had been a while! Six years, Sa-chan! SIX YEARS!"

Sakuno looked on the ground sadly. "I-I can't… R-Ryoma-kun might get mad…"

Hiro sighed.

He went to Todai a few days after he attempted on visiting her in Echizen's mansion, but he was unsuccessful for he came uninvited and too late at night. And so he waited for her in front of the University's gates and after finally seeing her, proposed an outing for the coming weekend.

"It's not going to be a date! We'll just go as friends! As junior high friends! Come on, please!" he bowed pleadingly in front of her.

Sakuno blushed and looked at him with sympathy. "I-I'll ask for Ryoma-kun's permission first…"

Hiro stood up straight and kept on looking at her with pleading eyes. "But why would you need his permission? It's not like we're going on a date or something!"

"I-I… h-he… anou…" Sakuno shifted her gaze on the ground. Her driver was already waiting for her a few meters away, and she felt a bit guilty for making him wait. Ryoma-kun might be already inside the car and watching them. It couldn't feel more awkward than it is. "R-Ryoma-kun i-is uncomfortable w-with you…" she explained.

"So I've been told," Hiro said.

"Go," another voice said and his figure passed by them like they were strangers.

Sakuno and Hiro turned to look at the person and found Ryoma already getting inside the car.

"E-Eh? R-Ryoma-kun…"

Hiro grinned. "See? He understands! I'll see you at Sunday in front of the amusement park!" he said and excitingly ran off.

Sakuno watched him disappear and she immediately turned to Ryoma who was sitting casually on the car. The driver widely opened the door for her so she can get inside.

She sat next to him and said, "Thank you…"

"Hn."

The driver turned the engine on and began driving away.

Sakuno giggled softly. "I didn't know you were listening to us. I thought you were already inside the car."

"Next time," he started.

Sakuno kept her eyes locked on his.

"You don't have to get my permission. I'm not your father."

Sakuno nodded slightly and turned her head away. She felt that something was weird. More precisely, Ryoma was acting weird. He was… _mature… _today for some reason.

She smiled. She could get used to that.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

*Warning: Too much swearing for the next few parts :) You've been warned.*

"You hear me?" Ryoma said with his eyes glaring at nothing with fury.

Isumi nodded. "I heard you."

"That fucking asshole needed a fucking lesson. We'll fucking follow him if it's the fucking last thing we'll do."

Isumi nodded again with determination. Echizen told her that _Fuck Ass Hiroyuki _had the courage to ask her beloved Sakuno-sama on a date. And now, they were both _fuckingly _determined on destroying him (eavesdropping) on their date for good.

"I'll drive," Ryoma said. There was no fucking way in bitch hell would he let a Fuck Ass Hiroyuki have a single fuck shit moment with his Sakuno. HIS SAKUNO.

Sakuno is his and no one else's. Call him immature but that's just who he is.

Selfish and immature.

And Isumi was already used to that.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

Ritsuko sighed deeply. She massaged her temples as she placed a hand on her hips. "So, you're telling me… that you're going to eavesdrop on Ryuzaki-sama and Ishikawa-san's outing."

Isumi nodded as she packs her things inside her bag. "But we mustn't let anyone know about it, so Echizen-sama's going to drive the car."

"Hm… I see. First, you were both mortal enemies, and now you're teaming up—wait." Ritsu stopped. "E-E-Echizen-sama's g-g-g-g-going to d-d-d-drive…?"

Now, Ritsuko's unusual stuttering made her curious. "Yeah, why?"

Ritsuko's trembling was now non-stop. She took one step forward with her whole body shaking. "E-E-E-Echizen-sama and d-d-d-driving m-m-m-must never b-b-be p-put in o-o-one s-s-s-sentence!"

"Eh?"

Ritsuko forced a (trembling) laugh. "J-J-J-Just t-take c-c-care, o-okay?"

Isumi nodded in bewilderment.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

When Sakuno arrived in the amusement park, Hiroyuki was already there, grinning and waving at her. The car stopped in front of him and the driver helped her get out of the car. The ever-so-loyal driver of the Echizens bowed politely to Hiroyuki and drove off, saying that Ojou-sama should call if she was ready to go home.

After that, Hiroyuki guided Sakuno inside.

Exactly 3.2 seconds later, another expensive-looking car stopped as its tire let out a painful screech in front of the park. Rather, the way it stopped looked as if it was driving 140 km/h and halted to an immediate stop, despite a narrow and populated road.

Inside the car were two persons. One was looking intently at the entrance of the amusement park, and one had eyes twirling and face already drained of its color.

"They already got inside," Ryoma said dangerously. He hit the gas pedal and went off in a dangerous speed, stopping at a random slot in the parking lot.

After the tennis prince parked the car, he got out and ran off to the entrance.

On the other hand, Isumi was still pale and almost unconscious inside her master's car. She didn't actually expect that Ritsuko meant that Echizen was a… a… a lunatic driver. She didn't know that there was a specific reason why he had a driver and that the word _driving _and _Ryoma Echizen _in the same sentence meant horrible, mortifying and agonizing death. He drove inside their village in 120! 120! Very narrow road! She was surprised he was never caught for speeding, which he obviously does! And Ritsuko also told her that Echizen never knew he was that bad at driving, that he was confused when Sakuno stopped him from driving any longer.

It was an untimely experience for her. Untimely in a way that she was still too young to die.

She wobblingly went out of the car, still paled face and almost popping eyes. She looked at the car and noticed that the side mirrors were closed.

Her already pale face paled even more.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"This brings back memories, right?" Sakuno smiled at her companion.

Hiro smiled in return. "Yup. Those were the days. I feel like we're back to being 14 or something." He grinned boyishly.

The two stopped in front of a ride. They rode it and after the ride, both went out looking excitingly.

"That was fun!" she stretched her arms upward. "Now, that was just the start! Come on!" she dragged Hiroyuki to another random ride.

"Tch," an annoyed voice was heard from behind the ever-present-for-eavesdropping bushes.

Isumi was still pale and dizzy from having to deal with Echizen's driving. He could be a roller coaster operator with that _talent. _"Sakuno-sama looks happy," she said as she swayed back and forth.

Ryoma glared at her.

The two of them were wearing mafia suits. Black blazer with black necktie and black pants. And of course, stylish black shades.

Behind them were ammos and shotguns. Just in case.

The day went on and Ryoma noticed that Sakuno was indeed livelier than she should be. And there were no physical contacts between her and _Fuck Ass Hiro. _Not even an intimate stare.

If one was to guess, they looked like they were only siblings.

Ryoma and Isumi were now hiding behind the still-ever-present-for-eavesdroppers trees. Isumi was sitting on the grass and looked as if she's bored to death or something. There was nothing for her to be jealous about. Hiro wasn't acting as if he's going to take Sakuno-sama away or something. That so-called date looked more of a recreational activity for siblings than a couple's date. She already gave up on eavesdropping and rested her head on the end point of their shotgun while sitting lazily.

In contradiction, Ryoma was still intense on watching them. The ex-lovers were now sitting outside a coffee shop there and were talking animatedly. In Ryoma's opinion, which was exactly the opposite of Isumi's opinion, the two looked like a couple. Call that being overly jealous or something but Ryoma was still insistent on his belief.

Because in his point of view, Sakuno looked extraordinarily happy. She was never like that when they are on a date. If it was him, she'd be shy and lady-like. Unlike how she spent the day with her ex-boyfriend: childish and happy.

Amber eyes filled with grief.

Sakuno felt like she was young again. It had been a while since the last time she was this happy-go-lucky. She could even say that she forgot being this childish and in high spirits. Thanks to Hiroyuki, she felt it all over again. She was contented.

"The sun's setting," Hiro suddenly said.

Sakuno stared at the skies. She had lost track of time. She figured she really was having fun the whole day. "Right."

"The usual?" Hiro suggested. Sakuno smiled.

"Sure, the usual."

The _usual _might be their last after all.

Ryoma saw that Hiro and Sakuno got up and walked to another direction. He immediately collected his war equipments and followed them, forgetting about his sleeping partner-in-crime, Isumi, who still had a shotgun pointed at her chin.

"I kinda missed the usual!" Hiro said as they both stopped in front of the Ferris wheel.

Sakuno nodded. Back when they were still dating, they'll usually end the day riding the Ferris wheel to watch the sunset. Whether they were hanging out in the amusement park or not, they'll definitely end their day with that. It was their routine every after date. And later, they called it _the usual._

They got in their ride and the wheel turned.

Isumi woke up and found her master nowhere to be found. She panicked and ran around to search for him. And when she found him, he was already getting inside a cab in the Ferris wheel. And after that, the wheel turned.

"E-Echizen-sama?" she mumbled incoherently. And when she looked up, she saw Sakuno-sama and _Fuck Ass Hiro _in another cab. "S-So that's why Echizen went inside…"

Luckily for the ex-lovers, their cab stopped in the peak of the ride. They watched the whole city painted in analogous warm colors as the sun hides to give way to the moon. The halt of the ride would only be for three minutes, so they have to make the moment last.

Meanwhile, Ryoma's cab went only halfway to the peak before the ride stopped. He watched his girlfriend and her ex's figures attentively.

"Hiro-kun… thanks for this day," she said warmly as she stared at the whole city.

"No prob."

"Because of you, I get to recollect the past," she looked sadly at their seat, "and learn from my mistakes."

Hiro shifted his gaze away from her. He knew what she meant. That mistake was their broken promise.

Her eyes went watery. "I'm sorry…"

"Ah…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Un…"

"I'm really sorry, Hiro-kun…"

"Un…"

"I'm so sorry…"

"Un…"

Her apology went on until after they got off the ride.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

When night came, it was time for Hiro and Sakuno to go home. Hiro waited with Sakuno at the entrance of the park until her driver arrives. After she was gone, he stood there in place, and crossed his arms.

A few seconds later, Ryoma and Isumi went out of the park. And Hiro was more than contented to greet them.

Ryoma glared at him while Isumi hissed.

"I suppose you eavesdropped on me and Sakuno, despite the fact that you allowed her to go." Hiro mocked.

Ryoma kept silent. He walked away from him, with Isumi on his track.

"That's called distrust. Trusting your partner is one of the most important parts during a relationship." Hiro added.

"Echizen-sama trusts Sakuno-sama," Isumi interrupted. "It's you," she pointed accusingly at Hiro, "which he doesn't trust!"

And with that, Isumi and Ryoma were gone.

Hiro eyed them irritatingly.

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

"Tadaima," Ryoma called lazily.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno smiled and gently walked towards him, "Okaeri!"

She noticed that Isumi was behind him. "Okaeri, Isumi-chan."

Isumi raised her head up. She forced a smile, "T-T-Tadaima, S-Saku~no-sama…"

Sakuno raised one brow. "You look like you're not feeling well. What happened?" she asked with concern.

"N-Nothing," Isumi forced a laugh and wobblingly went to her room.

"What wrong with Isumi-chan?" Sakuno turned to Ryoma.

"Dunno," Ryoma innocently replied.

Ritsuko, on the other hand, knew why her maid friend was like that. "Poor Isumi… getting to experience Echizen-sama's terrible driving and all…"

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

It was already past midnight, but neither Ryoma nor Sakuno felt sleepy at all. They just lied down their bed, not moving an inch. They've been like that for the past hour. Each was thinking that the other was already fast asleep and should not make movements that might wake up the other.

Sakuno sighed deeply.

Ryoma heard it.

He turned to his side and stared at her.

"So you're still awake," he said in a low tone.

Sakuno almost jumped in surprise. She thought that Ryoma was already asleep. "H-Hai! I-I thought y-you were already s-sleeping…"

"Nope."

Ryoma sat up and stared down. The whole day, he felt that Sakuno was someone unreachable to him. He felt that she was starting to go away. Worse, he felt that he's going to be alone again.

The way that Ishikawa and Sakuno spent the day together, he felt utterly uneasy. He knew he was jealous, yet he will never admit it to anyone, not even to himself. But there was something inside him that said he should not get worried and that Sakuno would never leave him. He wanted to believe that voice… but his insecurities and mistakes he did was pulling him down. Insecurities in a way that he knew that there was something deep between her and Hiroyuki. That _something, _or whatever it is, is always with them, despite being separated for six years. And whatever that _something_ is, he'll never be able to get through. _Something _he'll never understand. _Something _only Hiroyuki and Sakuno understands.

He didn't want that to happen.

He always wanted to break that small wall in her heart that she keeps within her. That wall that only Hiroyuki was allowed to get inside.

"Ne, Sakuno…" he called softly.

Sakuno also sat up and had her full attention on him. "Nani, Ryoma-kun?"

"Marry me," he bluntly said.

Okay, he admits… he was getting desperate. If he won't make a move now, he was afraid, though he didn't show it, Ishikawa might completely take her away from him.

Call him desperate or whatever, but he'll never let that happen.

Sakuno looked at him as if he grew two heads. "Demo… y-you already proposed to me b-before…"

Ryoma sighed. "Marry me _now."_

Sakuno avoided his gaze. "I-I already said yes before. It's only you who kept on postponing the date…" she said in a low accusing tone. She did not like how Ryoma acted just now. As if he's forcing her on doing something.

Ryoma stiffened. "That's why I—"

"If Hiro-kun was in your position, he would've been my husband years ago," she let out unintentionally. After she realized what she said, she immediately clutched her mouth. "A-Anou… g-gomen… I-I d-didn't m-mean to…" her voice faded away as she stared at Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma's eyes burned with anger.

"Ryuzaki," he hissed dangerously which made Sakuno flinched, "you're comparing me to _him."_

Sakuno immediately tried to control the situation. "I-I wasn't! I-I m-mean… I-I was j-just s-stating what w-would've happen i-if…"

"I. Am. Not. Him, Ryuzaki," he stated angrily.

Sakuno gulped. Her eyes were filled with fright. She had never seen those amber orbs of his stare down at her with such hatred, jealousy and betrayal.

"G-Go… mena… sai…"

_Ending Credits:_

_Flying Cherry_

_Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu_

_Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga Make__ru mono ka to momoiro ni somaru_

_Kotoshi ga hayazaki na no wa kimi no sei da yo Kouende ichiban chiisana sakura no ki yo_

_Haya sugiru ka na? Sou omotta keredo Kigatsukeba sakura no naka_

_Ichiban saki no ano ko wa doko ka na? Tonari no ookina ki ni kiite miyou_

_Ame ga futte mo sou kaze ga fuite mo Chiisana hana wa mada_

_Kawarazu matteiru boku o matteiru_

_-_-_-_PoT_-_-_-_

**A/N: I wouldn't say that I was contented with this chapter, because I'm not. Still, I hope it was still fulfilling. So, please leave a review ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

It's official. I will be on a very, very, very long hiatus in writing fanfictions due to excessive and utterly unreasonable amount of work to be done for my thesis (and my losing interest in the fandom). I will not be able to update ANY ON-GOING STORIES in the PoT fandom. I deeply apologize for not being able to update, considering that I absolutely love writing stories.

For now, I am not sure if I'll return in writing fanfictions in Prince of Tennis. I am not sure if I will only be on a hiatus or if I'm going to officially retire. If, in an occasion, I have been inactive for 2 years after reading this note (that means the date must be July 13, 2014), you can adopt an on-going Prince of Tennis fic of mine **given that you pm me about it**. It also means that I have retired from writing here and will not post any stories anymore.

Take note: I will still be reading fanfictions from time to time. I just won't be able to write fics for a long, long time. I'm most likely in the Gintama Fandom by now...

Thank you for your time in reading this... So now, please don't hurt me XDD

~Goodbye?


End file.
